Not Just A Random Hook Up
by ytilaturb
Summary: It was a hook they decided to forget. But how can you forget something when you're forced together by your parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Something new I thought of... Though the characters in my original weren't Derek and Casey. I thought it would have been a good idea if I made it Derek and Casey. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Scooping out another spoonful of Lucky Charms, Derek plopped down on his bed. He heard faint grunting and moaning from his room mate's room and he rolled his eyes.

Now you would think that Derek would be the one who was grunting rhythmically with female moans. But not this time, no, this time, he was stuck with home work from the internship he took for an independent film industry. He had to think of at least five new ideas for a show that they could build off of and so far, he had nothing. Every idea he came up with reminded him of his past and the mistake that cost him the one person he cared about. And he knew if he used those, it would interfere with his work and he didn't want that at all.

He rolled his eyes yet again as the clock along with a few frames on his wall began to rattle from what could only be the force of his friends thrusting.

Finally, giving up, he finished his cereal; he grabbed his jacket and left his apartment. He knew exactly where he was going even though the one person he didn't really want to see would most likely be there. He didn't care that she was going to be there, but at the same time, he did care. He didn't want to see her but that was his favorite place to be when he wanted to get away but he was stuck with it.

--

There she was. The one who got away, or the one who _he threw_ away as he liked to put it. Every time he went there, he would always ask himself why he didn't run after her as she was leaving his apartment after catching him with her best friend. It was the only unanswered question in his mind because everything else he thought of, he had an explanation.

When Derek walked into the sports bar, he spotted some of his other friends and he smirked.

"Yo, Rock!" He shouted.

"Derek, you decided to come after all," his raven haired friend said to him.

"Yeah, I needed a break,"

Derek looked around the room, casually looked around and spotted her. She didn't look at him at all. He was brought out of his thoughts by his friend handing him a shot.

--

"Derek!" A female voice called to him. Well, it was more slurred but it was still a call out to him. He turned and looked, it was Casey. "Hey,"

"Hey," he slurred out.

"Listen, I think we should hang out more," she said louder than needed.

"I've wanted to call you but I pussy out about it,"

"Why?"

"I have no idea,"

Hell, he may be drunk, but it was still awkward talking to her again after he practically ripped out her heard and stomped on it.

"Let's go to my place," she suggested, drunkenly, after awhile of awkwardly standing around.

He nodded.

--

They stumbled into her apartment, tugging at each other's clothes. Once inside, he pressed her up against the door, making it slam shut. He took her lips in a rough kiss, trailing it down to her neck, nipping at her soft skin. She moaned against him. Casey started grinding her hips against his and he groaned into her neck making her shiver. And what seemed like an eternity, they finally stumbled into her bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Casey removed her short while Derek struggled to remove his and when he got it off, she was only in her underwear and bra.

He couldn't help but gawk at her beauty. Even though he had seen her completely naked before about over a dozen times. And being as drunk as he was, he still managed to step out of his jeans before he climbed on top of her. She giggled and it rang through his head like a long lost melody and he kissed her deeply.

And the night progressed.

--

The next morning, he woke up with a groan. When he eyes opened, he realized that he wasn't in his room. He continued to look around and saw a picture of Casey and he jumped out of her bed. He rushed around and quickly pulled on his jeans. After stepping into his shoe in the process of putting on his shirt, the door opened and Casey was standing there.

"You need to leave,"

"Already gone," he said before putting on his leather jacket and walking out.

And as he was leaving, he missed Casey sinking to the floor in her room and the picture of the two of them whey they were something.

When he got outside he was already on the phone with his room mate to pick him up.

"I'll tell you about it when you get here," Derek snapped, then closed his phone.

He sighed and sat down on the bench outside the complex. He sat cross legged and clutched his head.

He was stuck.

He hated that he hooked up with Casey but then he was happy he did. It was like he was in a heavenly hell. And as he was waiting for Sam, his mind drifted back to how it started and the night he lost it all.

_He met her in the middle of his sophomore year. When she walked into the halls, completely lost, he couldn't help but think she looked really cute. And it was the first girl he couldn't go up to because he was lost for words. So he didn't actually speak to her until the beginning of junior year. And it was only because she was sitting in front of him and he didn't have a pencil. And after class, when he saw her at her locker, he tried giving it back to her, using it as an excuse to talk to her._

"_Hey," he said when he got to her locker._

"_Hi, Derek, right?"_

"_Yeah," he nodded. "I just wanted to give this back to you,"_

"_Don't you think you'll need it for the rest of your classes?" She asked with a slight chuckle._

_He hadn't thought of that._

"_Right," he said awkwardly, "I just used it as an excuse to talk to you."_

"_Why?" She asked him._

"_Because I think-"_

"_Derek!" A voice shouted._

"_I think that-"_

"_Derek!" They shouted again._

"_I'm talking!" He shouted to them. He looked back at Casey with a sheepish grin, "Sorry."_

"_It's okay, you were saying?"_

"_Oh, I think that you're absolutely gorgeous." He admitted._

_And he wasn't lying. From the first time he saw her, looking awkward with her bangs in her face, to now, with her more shapely body and her long waves, she looked amazing to him._

"_Really?" She asked with slightly wide eyes and a small smile on her face._

"_Yeah,"_

"_Thank you,"_

_Derek heard his friend again and he rolled his eyes._

"_I'll see you around."_

_And after hearing that out of his mouth, they started hanging out a lot. He became really close really fast and they both liked that. And while Derek flirted with her occasionally, he knew he had to keep it to a minimum because he had the feeling that she only wanted to be friends. Until one night when she came over to help him study for a math test._

"_X equals…109?" Derek guessed._

"_Yes!"_

_Derek stood from his desk chair and did a small celebration dance that resembled his goal scoring celebration dance for when he played hockey._

"_And the crowd goes wild! Not only am I king on hockey, I am king of math,"_

_Casey giggled and shook her head._

"_I suck at math," he admitted, "so me getting that answer right on the first try, good for me."_

"_You're cute," she blurted out to him._

_Derek froze and then feeling a sudden burst of encouragement, he leaned forward and kissed her. He heard her gasp and then felt her push him away._

"_Derek,"_

"_Sorry, I thought…never mind."_

_He could have slapped himself for doing something so stupid. Derek looked away from her and back at his work, shaking his head slightly._

"_Derek," she said getting off his bed. She walked over to him and stood next to him. "Don't shy away from me,"_

"_I'm not," he insisted, "I shouldn't have done that."_

"_What if I told you that I wanted you to do it?"_

_Derek looked up at her and stood up. He cupped the side of her neck and he kissed her, but this time, she didn't push him away._

_And that was when they started dating._

_They were the couple that everyone hated because they were so happy together. If they fought, which was usually over stupid things, they made up instantly realizing how stupid it was. They were the perfect couple._

_--_

_Casey ran from his mailbox to the front door right as Edwin was walking out._

"_Hey Casey,"_

"_Hey Edwin, I checked your mail, is Derek awake yet?"_

"_Casey, it's summer, he sleeps all day,"_

"_Oh yeah,"_

"_Well, the doors open, you can let yourself in."_

_And without a word, Edwin walked down the steps to his friends car and left. Casey shook her head and walked in._

_His house was empty meaning that she could have some alone time with him. But she had to give Derek his mail anyways. He got a letter from the University of Toronto and it was a big envelope. And she knew what was in it too. She had already been accepted to Toronto and was waiting on Derek to get his acceptance letter._

_She raced up to his room and opened his door. She had to stop and look at how cute Derek looked sleeping. He looked so much like a little kid. Arms above his head, his hair messy than usual from sleep. Then, not being able to keep it to herself, she jumped on his bed, straddling him instantly. He woke with a start and a slight scream making his girlfriend giggle._

"_You have mail," was the first thing she said to him._

"_What time is it?"_

"_Three," she said quickly, "now open your mail."_

_Derek sat up making Casey move back a little so he could sit up right and he grabbed the mail. He sorted through the letters, tossing the ones on the floor that didn't have his name on it. When he got to the envelope with the U of T on it, he froze and looked at Casey._

"_You know what the big ones mean," she said biting her bottom lip._

_Derek looked back on the envelope and then at Casey again._

"_Open it," she urged him._

_And that was he needed to rip it open and pull out the papers._

_After reading the first few lines, and looked back at Casey again._

"_I got in,"_

_Casey squealed and hugged him tightly. He dropped the papers and hugged her back. She leaned back a little and he kissed her._

"_This is so great," Casey gushed, "you, me, in Toronto. We could get a place together."_

"_Not have to worry about anyone walking in on us," Derek smirked._

"_Or interrupting us,"_

"_We could walk around naked," he smirked and Casey giggled._

_He kissed her once again and broke it._

"_I love you," he murmured against her lips_

_She looked back at him and he nodded. That was the first time he said that to her and he thought it was the perfect timing. She kissed him softly and broke it._

"_I love you too,"_

_Derek kissed her again and their afternoon progressed where Casey gave herself to Derek for the first time._

_--_

_And the second year of college at Toronto, he lost it all._

_There was a party that Derek had gone to. He was supposed to meet Casey there but she called him to tell him she was going to be late and to go on without her. So he went. And he started drinking, thinking that he could get away with having a few before Casey arrived._

_Well, that didn't happen._

_He ran into an old friend he used to date. They started talking and she led him to a room, stating that she wanted to talk to him without the noise._

"_So, how are you and Casey?" She asked him._

"_Great,"_

"_You know, I bet you anything I can do things to you that she can't." She said as she straddled him_

_Meanwhile, Casey had just walked into the party and looked around for Derek. When she couldn't find him, she asked and was informed that he had gone upstairs. Her stomach did a weird flippy thing and she felt a little nervous. But she pushed it aside because Derek loved her and she knew he would never do anything to hurt._

_And boy was she dumb to think that for almost two and a half years because when she got to the first room, she walked in on her boyfriend, half naked with some blonde bimbo, straddling him._

_She gasped and Derek looked._

"_Casey,"_

_Casey shook her head as the tears fell from her eyes and she ran out of the party while Derek pushed the blond off of him. He put his shirt back on and raced after her. He caught her at her car, trying to find her keys._

"_Casey, wait, let me explain…"_

"_Explain what?" She asked him with tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you did this to me, after everything we had,"_

"_Still have," he corrected her._

"_No," she shook her head, "we don't have anything anymore,"_

"_What?"_

"_I want you gone,"_

"_Casey…"_

"_No Derek, we're done."_

_--_

_The days that followed was of him gathering up his things, packing, and moving into Sam's spare bedroom. It took a total of three days for Derek to pack and it was completely awkward._

_The weeks that followed, he found out that Casey had moved in with a friend and was trying to move on with her life. He also found out that she tried dating but nothing too serious. Derek on the other hand didn't date. Hell, he didn't even try to move on because he didn't want to move on. He was still in love with her and he would continue to be in love with her until the end of time._

And here he was. Sitting outside of his ex-girlfriends apartment after hooking up with her. He was in his last year of college and was still hung up on her. Sure he hooked up from time to time but he was still hung up on her and the fact that he slept with her made the entire situation worse than it already was.

Suddenly, there was a loud honk and he saw Sam. Derek said nothing as he got into his truck and drove away. It was when they got home, Sam started asking questions.

"So why were you in front of Casey's apartment? You hook up with Amy?"

"Nope, I hooked up with Casey,"

There was a long pause before he said anything. It was almost like Sam had to register what Derek had actually said to him.

"Casey? Like 'Oh Casey please take me back', Casey?"

"Yep,"

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Sam asked, punching Derek in the arm.

"Okay, ow! And I have no idea what I was thinking. I mean she looked so hot and she was the one who invited me to go over there."

"An you said yes?"

"I was drunk!" He defended.

"Even when I get drunk I don't do things that stupid."

Derek groaned and shook his head.

"Dude, did you wrap it at least?" Sam asked him.

"Casey's always been on that birth control shit."

Sam sighed, "I need a beer."

"It's one," Derek informed him.

"It's five o'clock somewhere," Sam muttered. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing," Derek said to him, "me and Case are over and it doesn't matter what I want because lord knows that I want her back but she'd never let it happen."

"You never know,"

"Yes I do."

--

"You hooked up with Derek?" Casey's room mate, Amy asked.

"Yeah," Casey confessed, shamefully.

"You hooked up with Derek?" She asked Casey again, still not quite grasping the whole thing.

"I know! I feel like slut."

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing, Derek and I are completely done, that was a one time thing."

"You sure?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure," she said nodding her head firmly.

"Right," Amy said, not believing a word out of her friend's mouth. "I'm off to class, see you later."

And the Casey was left in her thoughts. She was sure that she was over Derek. Wasn't she?

* * *

**If you hadn't caught on yet, George and Nora aren't married in this one. I have a plan for them later. And the title might change, I'm not sure yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the hook up and it wasn't eating away at him like he thought it would be. But he felt nothing.

Something in his head was just telling him not to worry about it. And he usually listened to that voice in his head. Even though it got him into trouble from time to time.

"D, when are you gonna get rid of that picture?" Sam asked, referring to the picture of Casey on his desk.

"Don't worry about it." He snapped. "I will get rid of it when I'm good and ready,"

"How about now?" Sam suggested.

"Fine,"

Derek got up from his bed and walked over to his desk. He snatched the silver frame and dropped it in the waste basket. Derek looked at Sam and smirked. Sam looked back at him and raced for the waste basket a split second before Derek and Sam grabbed the frame out.

"Sam, come on, man."

"No, you need to move on, this is getting ridiculous."

"I don't care, and it's not any of your business anyways," Derek defended.

"Yes, it is my business." Sam snapped, "We live together and when you're down, I'm down and if I'm down, my game is down and that means no sex for me."

"Sam,"

"And I think that if Casey really wanted you, she would be here and you wouldn't be living in my apartment with me."

"Sam,"

"And I think that you should just forget about her and-"

"Sam!" He stopped, "I can't just forget about her,"

"Yes, you can,"

"It's not as easy as you think."

"Whatever," Sam muttered as he walked out before tossing the frame on Derek's bed.

Derek sighed as his cell rang making his sigh turn into a groan. He looked at the small lit up screen, and saw that his Dad was calling.

"Hey dad,"

"Son, I'm glad I got a hold of you,"

"Everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Yes, everything is fine; I just wanted to know when you're on break?"

"Well I have a month off between semesters, why?"

"Because," his father said, "I want you to meet the woman I've been dating."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Dad, I don't know, I mean I have work and-"

"Derek, I'm marrying her,"

Derek froze.

He knew his dad was dating someone but he didn't know he had proposed to her.

"Derek?"

"Sorry, what?" he asked his dad, "You're marrying her?"

"Yes, and I'd like you to meet her since we'll be getting married the month you come out here, which I really want you to come."

"What do you mean, 'out here'? Are you not in London anymore?"

"Yes we are, but Marti is off for a few weeks and she wanted to go to California for it and I decided to invite Nora-"

"Nora,"

"Yes, that's her name." George sighed, "Edwin said he'd come since he lives only an hour away."

"So you're in Cali right now?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, and I think you should come down,"

Derek rolled his eyes.

He really wasn't up for meeting new people while he was trying to forget someone else.

"Alright fine, I'll go, but you're so paying for my ticket."

--

Casey was in the middle of typing her paper when her phone rang. She blew her hair out of her face and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Casey?"

"Hi mom," Casey smiled.

"Hi sweetie, listen, you're gonna be on a break pretty soon right?"

"Yeah, like a month, why?" Casey asked, trying to type the last sentence.

"Well, I've been dating this guy for a while and I really want you to meet him. Lizzie already has and she adores him."

"I don't know mom, I mean I have a lot of work to get prepared for my last semester,"

"Oh, please, Case?"

"Mom,"

"I'd really like you to meet the man I'm getting married to…"

And that's what got Casey to stop typing. She knew her mother was dating but she had no idea that she was thinking about marriage.

"Casey, honey, are you there?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm here. You've only been dating him for like three months though,"

"Actually, we've been dating for about two years,"

"Mom!" Casey half shouted, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to but I just couldn't find the right words,"

"Its fine, I guess, but I still don't know if I can make it. I mean Amy wanted to do something out in California and-"

"Well, that's where Lizzie and I are right now," her mom informed her, "well, Lizzie and I will both be there soon,"

"What? Mom, how come I'm finding all this stuff out now?"

"I'm sorry Casey, but will you come? Say you'll come,"

Casey sighed and looked at the picture of her and Derek. She could really use the time to get away from him. She gave in.

"Fine, I'll go."

--

Derek was packing a month worth of clothes. Well, he was actually throwing a month worth of clothes in a suit case. He didn't really want to go all the way to California to watch his dad marry some strange woman and get to know three random people he knew he would probably never see again. And he just didn't want to go.

But it wasn't like he had a choice because he knew if he didn't attend, he would never hear the end of it from his dad, his brother _or_ his sister. And Marti really knew how to guilt trip a man. She had the powers to make you feel so guilty, you would have to go to court to appeal your case.

Anyway, the next thing Derek knew, he was trying to stuff his duffle bag in the overhead compartment. And at the same time, a female squeezed by him and he barely heard the 'excuse me' from her. Not that it mattered any; he was still all butt hurt that he had to meet this woman who was going to be his step mom. A complete stranger was going to be his step mom.

When he finally got that stupid bag in there, he slipped on his sun glasses and slid into his seat. He pulled his hood up and slipped in his ear buds to drown out the sound on his flight neighbors.

And Casey waited patiently. Well as patiently as she could. She was waiting to get to her seat but someone was putting something in the overhead compartment and seem like he was taking is sweet ass time. Finally, not being able to stand it anymore, she squeezed by him and got to her seat.

She sat down with a huff.

She wasn't really up for the idea of her mother marrying some strange man who was going to be her step dad. She didn't even know what his name was and she already didn't like him. _Okay, now wait a minute Casey, you don't even know him, and you can't very well judge a book by its cover when you haven't even read the summary yet._

Casey sighed and took out her book and waited for the flight to start. The sooner it started, the sooner it would be over.

She looked up and saw the one who was in her way before and rolled her eyes at the sight of his foot rested on the back of the arm rest of the seat in front of him.

--

When off the plane, Derek didn't waste any time getting off the plane and grabbing his bags. Casey on the other hand, had to wait at the airport for Amy. She had to catch a later flight because of exams. Casey had it all planned out. She would hang out with Amy for about three days then call her sister and have her pick her up to go to this beach house and meet her future step father. And while she was waiting in the hard plastic seat, she barely noticed the tall male with scruffy reddish brown hair rushing out of the crowded airport.

"Hey, Ed, listen, I need you to pick me up," Derek said into the phone.

"You're here in Cali?"

"Yeah, Dad said he wanted me to meet his wife to be." He informed his brother with slight disgust.

"Come on, D. she's not that bad. Well that's what Marti says."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Derek sighed, "look, just pick me up?"

"Sure,"

--

"How was your flight?" His brother asked in the car.

When he was picked up, Derek had to do a double take of Edwin. His scrawny little brother was almost as tall as him and he could had played like he _was_ Derek but with dark hair. He saw that Edwin had a slight build to his body meaning that he must have been working out some.

But not to get off the subject or anything, Edwin was still Derek's little brother.

"My flight was fine; this girl just decided to be pushy and shoved past me but no biggie,"

"Look, Derek, I know meeting dad's fiancée is the last thing you wanna do right now, but trust me, you'll love her."

"That's not what's bothering me,"

Edwin looked at his brother, "Then what is?"

Derek didn't say anything for a while. In fact, he just sat there in the passenger seat, debating whether or not he could trust his brother with something like this.

"Okay, look, you cannot tell anyone about this _especially_ Marti." Derek said to him, "God knows that she knows everything anyways," Derek ran his hand through his hair, "Remember Casey?" Edwin nodded, "I kinda hooked up with her a couple of weeks ago,"

Edwin stopped the car suddenly making the tires screech loudly. Derek braced his hands on the dash while he jerked forward.

"Dude!" Derek snapped. "What the hell?"

"You hooked up with Casey?" Edwin asked, "Wait, you were drunk weren't you."

"So?" Derek said like it was nothing, "It was just a hook up, that's it."

"So you and Casey didn't talk about it?"

"No, she actually told me to leave."

"And that's it? You didn't even wanna talk about what happened between you two?"

"Nope," Derek confirmed.

"Wow,"

"Look, I just wanna get to this freakin' beach house that _Marti_ insisted on going to so then I can get back to Toronto and just…move on with my life."

"Right, move on, you're still hung up on Casey," Edwin reminded him.

"Shut up,"

When they pulled up to where they were staying, Derek just wanted to stay in the car, and hope to whatever higher power would make him disappear.

Well, that didn't go as planned because the next thing he knew, he was in a pale blue room, unpacking his things. As he was tossing his clothes, he heard the front door slam shut and stomping up the stairs.

"I can't believe you dad! All I asked was for you to let me go on one date with this guy and you totally ruined it!" Derek heard a very angry fourteen year old Marti scream at the top of her lungs.

"Marti, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin it for you," George tried to explain as Marti slammed her door.

Derek peaked around his door frame and saw his Dad walking up the stairs.

"Derek, you're here,"

"Hey, what that who I thought it was?" Derek asked, knowingly.

"Yeah, and I have no idea what's been going on with her lately but…I'm glad you're here,"

Derek smirked and gave his dad a quick hug.

"I'll go talk to her," Derek offered.

"Make sure you knock, she gets really angry if you don't knock."

Derek nodded and made his way to the loud music that had just come on. Derek sighed and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Marti? Can I come in?" Derek asked.

"No!"

"Marti,"

"God! Go away!"

"Smarti," Derek said, finally.

"Smerek?"

The door opened and Derek was met with an older Marti, but she was Smarti nonetheless. With a big smile, she wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug. Derek laughed and picked her up. When he put her back on her feet, he looked at her and his brows furrowed together.

Her appearance had changed since he last saw her.

From her last get up of regular blue jeans with a purple shirt was now a ripped, frayed denim skirt, a black tank top, camo jacket with pins on it, and short, black combat boots. And along with that, she had on fish nets with knee high black and grey striped socks.

You think that shocked Derek? No. He always thought that she was a rocker on the inside. But her hair is what shocked him. Her normal black hair was now layered with her bangs in her face accompanied by purple streaks.

"Wow, Marti, lookin' good," her brother offered.

"You too," she remarked with an identical smirk and he rolled his eyes.

His appearance hadn't changed much. He still wore his leather jacket with random shirts he found on his floor. He still wore ratty jeans and chucks and he still did nothing with is hair.

"So what's with the 'tude?" Derek asked his little sister as she let him in her room.

"Dad said I could go on a date with someone tonight and he totally embarrassed me,"

"How?"

"He wanted to sit next to me and Danny,"

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"He started telling jokes,"

Derek cringed.

He knew exactly what his sister was talking about. Sure his dad was funny from time to time but he always tried too hard.

"Yikes,"

"I know, and now he probably won't ever wanna see me again,"

"Uh, Smarti?" Derek asked, brows furrowed together, "What do you mean?"

"We go to the same school,"

"Huh?"

Marti groaned, "He's visiting family out here."

"Ohh okay," Derek nodded, "well, maybe he won't care that dad made a fool out of himself and…embarrased you horribly,"

"De-rek!"

"Look, I know he'll wanna see you again. You're great,"

"You have to say that, you're my brother,"

"Yeah, but most brothers don't really like their younger siblings."

"Like me and Edweirdo?"

"Exactly," Derek smirked. "So tell me about this Nora character,"

"She's nice, she has two daughters, one Ed's age and one your age."

"Names?" Derek asked.

"Nope,"

"Come one Marti, of all the things you know about everyone you don't know the names of you're future step sisters?"

Marti rolled her eyes, "The younger one goes to school in New York while the oldest one goes to school in Toronto, so you might know that one,"

"Do you know how big the campus of Toronto is? She could be anyone,"

"True," Marti said, nodding, "maybe you already hooked up with her,"

"Watch it,"

Marti simply smirked and shook her head.

"Derek! Nora is here!"

"Ready?" Marti asked.

"Not really,"

Derek sighed and walked down with Marti tagging along. And there he saw a woman with dark hair and a bright smile. She looked up and smiled more when she saw him get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Derek, it's so good to finally meet you." Nora smiled.

"You too,"

And before Derek could say or do anything else, he was pulled into a hug from her and his eyes grew wide from her sudden action.

"Your father has told me so much about you,"

"I wish I could say the same," he said honestly as he pulled away from the hug.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, my dad sorta sprung you on me, but I _am_ glad to meet you,"

"And my girls? Are they here yet?" She asked him.

"No, the only girl here is Marti," Derek said to her, "and Edwin,"

"I heard that," a deep voice had come from another room. "Nora," he said when he entered the room.

"Edwin, I'm so glad to meet you,"

"Like wise," Edwin said, giving her a quick hug, "you'll have to excuse my brother,"

"Rough couple of days?" She offered.

"More like a couple of years." Edwin muttered making Derek smack him in the side of the head.

Nora chuckled while George rolled his eyes.

"My children," he muttered.

"I can't wait till they meet my girls,"

--

Why did Casey tell her mother that she would stop by to meet this guy? Why couldn't she just lie to her mom and say that she was never going to California? Why did she have to hook up with Derek in the first place? And why the hell did he have to cheat on her two years ago?

All these questions were running through her mind and she couldn't find a single answer for one of them as she was waiting for Amy.

And as she was about to call her mother and tell her she was going back home, she heard her friend call her name.

"It's about time, I've been waiting forever," Casey sighed out.

"I'm sorry; I hung out with Chad for a while."

"You're two hours late,"

"Can you _not_ yell at me right now?" Amy asked her, "Let's just get outta here."

And after waiting thirty minutes for Amy's cousin to come pick them up, they were on the way to Amy's parent's house that her cousin was renting from them.

"Now, are you sure you can only stay for two days?" Amy asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sure," Casey said again, "and I'd just like to be alone for a minute, okay?"

"Okay,"

And thus Amy left leaving Casey to be on her own. She plopped down on the bed and sighed. She wasn't ready for this. Not at all.

And as she was sitting by herself, her mind began to drift.

_Both she and Derek were lying in the hood of his car. They were parked in a secluded part in a park, looking up at the stars. It was after they had both been accepted into the same university and Casey was a little scared about it all. Sure she was going with Derek but she was still nervous._

"_Derek, do you think I'll be able to hack it?" Casey asked her boyfriend._

"_Of course I do," Derek said, "you can do anything. Why?"_

"_I'm just nervous I guess,"_

"_Why are you nervous?" Derek asked, sitting up on his elbows._

"_I don't know, I just feel that something is gonna happen and I'll break down or something."_

"_You'll be fine. I'll be there and Sam,"_

"_I know,"_

_Derek scooted closer to her and he kissed her. She kissed him back just as much and then broke it._

"_No matter what happens while we're there, I'll always be there for you, always," Casey nodded, "I love you, Case."_

"_I love you, too."_

Always be there?

Yeah, right.

If he was going to be there for her no matter what happened, he would have been there when she was crying her eyes out to her friend Amy and he would have been there when her boyfriend cheated on her. But that would have been impossible because he was the one who cheated.

And two days later, she was met by her sister waiting in a car to drive her to the beach house.

* * *

**Brain farts suck! I hate it when I get stuvk on a story because another one slips into my head. And that's exactly what happened! Because in the dawn of this story, I have this fictitious/Nnon-fictitious story running around in my head and I need to get it out. And anyway, enjoy! I'll try to work on Disturbia, maybe get a few lines in here and there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew! This one was a little difficult to write. I've been going through drama problems, which isn't very exciting (especially when it's caused by a boy and he makes you feel like crap) But anyway, here's chapter 3 and I'm almost finished with the next chapter of Disturbia so...enjoy!**

* * *

"It's so good to see you!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Casey hugged her sister tightly the took a good look at her.

Lizzie had grown into her looks and was looking more like a Casey double by the looks of it. But it was clear to her that her sister had still kept up with her sports. All in all Lizzie looked great.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Casey gushed, "You look amazing!"

"Like wise,"

"Shall we?" Casey offered.

"Oh yeah, let me help with your bags."

Lizzie grabbed her other duffle bag and tossed it in the car. Lizzie flashed her sister a smile and they both got it.

"So how have you been?" Lizzie asked her sister.

"I've been good,"

"Have you been dating anyone?"

"Not really, I mean I date but nothing too serious," Casey admitted, "you?"

"Well, there was this guy, we dated during high school. He was a class above me and we decided to break up because of the distance."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have worked out anyways,"

"You never know,"

"I just think it'd be better this way," Lizzie said to Casey.

Casey nodded, not really sure of what to say.

"So tell me about George,"

"He's nice. And he's a lawyer but not like dad." Lizzie said. "He has two sons, one around your age and mine, and a daughter who I think is about fourteen."

"Names?"

"Mom decided to only let me meet George. She said she wanted all of us to meet at the same time I guess."

Now Casey had no idea what that was about. That just didn't make sense to her at all.

--

Casey and Lizzie pulled up to the beach house and Casey was left in awe. She had never seen such a beach house before. It almost looked Victorian, all white with dark blue shutters.

Lizzie helped her sister grab her bags and bring them inside. Casey's brows furrowed together at the sight and sound of a quiet house. She then heard the front door open again and talking. She heard her sister introduce herself and more talking. And in the process of unpacking her clothes, her sister came back into her room.

"Mom and George came back with the others." Lizzie informed and Casey nodded.

Casey sighed and left the room. She walked down the stairs and saw a tall male standing in the living room. Not thinking, she walked to them and tapped them on the shoulder. He turned around and both sets of eyes grew wide.

"Edwin?"

"Casey?"

"Oh my god," Casey said, all of it clicking together now, "is Derek here?"

"He's outside, but chills, you need to act like you don't know each other."

"Yeah, I see a problem with that Ed," Casey said, already hyperventilating, "I can't act like I don't know him!"

"Shh!" Edwin shushed. He placed his hands on her shoulders; much like Derek used to and looked at her. "Calm down, take a deep breath, in, out, that's it," he said nodding slowly, "just breathe Case,"

Casey nodded and regained her composure right before her mom came in with George and the others.

"Mom!" Casey greeted with a fake smile. "I'm so glad to see you,"

"Oh, Casey," her mother greeted her with a tight hug. "This is George," she said after breaking the hug.

George wasted no time pulling her into a hug. When he broke his hug, he looked at her and smiled.

"You're mother has told me so much about you," he said, "it's nice to finally meet you,"

"You too,"

"I see you've met Edwin," George stated.

"Oh, yes, Edwin," Casey said smiling at him.

"Hey dad, it'd be nice to have some help you know." She heard that familiar voice booming through the door with grocery bags, "Hey Ed-"

Derek stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that blue eyed brunette that haunted his thoughts standing right in front of him. Edwin looked around and moved to him quickly and grabbed the bags from his arms and gave him a pointed look.

"Derek, I'll take these," he said to his brother who was still standing frozen.

"Derek, this is my daughter Casey," Nora introduced her.

Casey gave a shaky smile and eased toward him. She held out her hand and took a deep breath.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you…Derek,"

And when he heard her voice, he snapped back to reality.

"Nice to meet you, too…Casey," Derek greeted, grabbing her hand gently, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "If you'll excuse me I have this…I've got this thing that…I'm just…ED!"

"Yeah," he asked his brother, coming back into the living room.

"I need your help with that…thing."

"What thing?"

"You know…that thing, just come with me!"

Edwin looked back at his brother and Derek mouthed 'now' making Edwin hurry up the stairs with him.

Casey looked at her mom and shrugged, acting like she had no idea what was going on. She wasn't about to let on that her future step brother was her used-to-be-boyfriend. It was bad enough she had to be in the same room with him again but the fact that he's going to be family was just about all she could take.

"You'll have to excuse my brothers; I still don't know what planet they're from,"

Casey looked to the voice and saw a little punk rocker girl with purple streaks.

"I'm Marti," she said with a smirk.

"Casey," she chuckled back. "Hey, mom, I'm gonna call Amy, let her know I got here okay,"

Her mom nodded and she wasted no time racing up the stairs.

--

"This cannot be happening," Derek paced his room, "I mean what the hell am I gonna do? My ex-girlfriend is gonna be my step sister."

"There's not much you can do, I mean you can't very well tell dad in hopes of stopping the wedding from happening. Dad loves her; you can't do that to him."

"Okay, Ed," Derek snapped, "I'm not that much of an ass."

Edwin continued to watch his brother pace his room and he sighed.

"Why don't you talk to Casey?

"I can't talk to Casey," Derek said like his brother was crazy, "she hates me, she wants nothing to so with me. Why the hell would she even _give_ me two seconds of her time?"

"Because she probably wants two seconds of your time,"

Derek let out a sigh that quickly turned into a groan and he pulled at his hair.

"I can't do this," he admitted. "I just wanted to forget about the hook up and just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know."

Edwin nodded, knowing that he had nothing left to say. And after a few minutes, he decided to leave his brothers room. But he knew what Derek wanted. He knew his brother wanted Casey back but he wasn't going to admit it. He knew that he wanted to go into her room and kiss her senseless and fix what he broke.

--

"Amy, I need you to call me when you get this." She said to her friend's voice mail, "I need to talk to you about that…thing I told you about,"

Casey sighed and plopped down on her bed. There was a soft knock on her door before it opened. Edwin stood there with his hands stuffed in his front pockets, looking a lot like Derek, and he offered her a small smile. He closed her door behind him and joined her on the bed.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I don't think so,"

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Edwin suggested.

"I can't." Casey said to him. "I know that if I go in there, I might break and give in,"

"Maybe breaking won't be so bad,"

"I'm already broken,"

Edwin wrapped his arm around her and gave her a sloppy side hug and a small smile.

"Why don't you come down stairs with me and hang out with my sister."

"I think that's a good idea," Casey smiled a little.

--

Casey was a little scared to walk down the stairs. She wasn't sure if Derek was going to be down there or not. And when she got down there, she was relieved to see that he wasn't.

She saw Marti sitting in an arm chair, flipping mindlessly through the channels of the TV. Her legs were over one of the arms with her head rested in her hand with her bangs in her face.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Casey asked.

"No, not at all,"

Casey nodded and sat down on the couch next to the chair. It was silent between them and she saw Marti shift in the chair, then sit completely on her feet and look at her.

"You're really pretty," Marti said suddenly.

Casey looked at her, shocked that she would be so blunt and forward.

"Thank you," Casey said, "I like the streaks,"

"My dad doesn't."

"Why not?" Casey asked.

"Because he says that a girl shouldn't have colored hair or some crap."

Casey laughed, "So you did it anyways?" Marti nodded, "Sounds a lot like Der- I mean someone I used to know,"

"Used to? Are you not friends with them anymore?" Marti asked.

"No,"

"Why?" Marti asked, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, he uh…he broke my heart,"

"I'm sorry," the teenager said honestly, "I mean you seem like a great person, I don't know why someone would wanna hurt you,"

"Thank you, Marti,"

Marti smirked a smirk that Derek used to give her and her heart tightened. Casey sighed and looked to the TV.

"So, have you talked to my brother?" Marti asked.

"Yeah, Edwin seems nice," _Duh, I've already met him._

"Not him, Derek."

"Oh," Casey said, "no, not really,"

"You should, Smerek's great." Marti gushed over her brother, "He's so awesome and he's just a real genuine guy."

_A real genuine guy who breaks your heart an cheats on you,_ "I'll take your word for it for now,"

And as fate would have it, Derek came down stairs. He froze momentarily before he continued into the living room. He sat in the other chair, across from Marti and smirked.

"So, Marti, how's life?" Her brother asked.

"Life is good, but you know me, and I already told you about my life as of late," Marti dismissed him, "why don't you talk to Casey? You know, get to know her?" She offered before she left the room.

And then there were two.

Derek looked around the room and sighed, rubbing his hands on his thighs, back and forth.

"So," he started.

"Derek, I don't wanna talk about it,"

"Okay," he nodded, "we can just sit here and pretend that nothing ever happened and when we become a big happy family, we can ignore each other,"

"Don't be an ass;" she snapped at him, "I don't wanna be here just as much as you do. So until the wedding, leave me the hell alone."

And with that, Casey left Derek sitting in the living room. Derek sighed and cursed himself for being rude to her.

"Casey, wait,"

And all he heard was the slamming of a door.

"So," a voice said from another part of the room. Derek looked up and saw Marti. "You two know each other?"

"Marti, you know it's rude to eavesdrop."

"I don't care." She said, "What I do care about is what's going on with you and her,"

"It's none of your business and you too young to understand."

"Please, I'm more mature than you and you're twenty-two."

Derek glared at his little sister.

"So what's the ish?" She asked him again.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Marti rolled her eyes. She then looked at her brother.

"You may not tell me now, but trust me; I will find out, it's inevitable."

Derek watched his sister head into the kitchen and she turned to look at him again.

"You think I don't know," she said pointing a finger at him, "but I know," and she walked away.

Derek's brows furrowed together and he cocked his head in a thought.

"What?" he asked himself?

--

"So then I was like, 'you came to a Saving Abel concert in sandals and a skirt?' and then she tried to say that she had no idea that there was going to be most pits." Marti said, rolling her eyes as they all sat at the dinner table.

She was currently telling her story about the last concert she had gone to and it was actually pretty interesting. Derek thought it was funny when Marti mentioned that one of her friend blurted out that someone smelled like ass really loud. Edwin and Lizzie were in their own world talking about their majors in college and such. Casey on the other hand, was still having a mental and emotional panic attack.

"That must have been fin, Marti," Nora said.

"Oh, it was," she smiled, "and the best part was that it was free,"

"I thought it cost thirty dollars," her dad said.

"Uh, well I used it for food."

"Marti,"

"Okay, so I lied to get some cash," she dismissed, "Derek used to,"

"And Derek owes me a lot of money."

"Dad," he interrupted, "you're still on that? Can't I just pay you back in grandchildren?"

And hearing that made Casey's stomach tighten. The thought of him having a family with some other woman made her ill. She didn't want him to be with any other woman. But she didn't want to be with him either. Well, that's what she kept telling herself.

"I'll think about it," George said.

It was silent for a minute and Derek was watching Casey, waiting for her to say something or look up at least.

"So, um, Casey, what are you majoring in?" Derek asked, trying to be casual.

She looked up and gave a shaky smile. "I'm majoring in writing," she said to him.

"What do you like writing about?"

"Well I'm working on a story inspired by a friend of mine,"

"Oh really?" Her mom asked, "What's it about?"

"Oh, uh, well…" she stammered, "it's about a girl and she meets this guy who's probably the greatest thing that ever happened to her,"

"Like a love story?" Marti asked.

"Yes, Marti," Casey smiled at her, "but the guy turns into be an egotistical ass," she said half glaring at Derek.

"Maybe you can add in that whatever he does; he doesn't really mean it at all. Maybe he just doesn't know how to act in front of her." He half snapped back.

"He cheats on her," she said to him.

"Maybe be doesn't mean to, maybe he didn't think at the time."

"Maybe," Casey nodded, half heartedly. "But he still doesn't get her back."

Derek looks down at his food and stabs it with his fork.

"What are you majoring in, _Derek?_"

"Film," was his simple answer.

"Any projects under your belt?" Casey asked with fake interest.

"Yes actually," he lied.

"Derek, I had no idea you had a movie planned out." His dad stated.

"Yeah, uh…well um…there is this trip,"

"Let me guess," Marti cut in, "a bunch of college students go on a road trip where their camper breaks down and they all get tortured by redneck hill-billie freaks that work at the gas station they stopped at before a fork in the road." She suggested.

"No," he half snapped at his sister. _That's actually a good idea,_ "Well, yeah, anyway. One of the girls, she's this girl who likes to do her homework, gets off on good grades, a prude,"

"Derek," his dad warned and Casey glared at Derek.

"She gets killed when she goes into a public restroom."

"How?" his sister asked.

He smirked and whispered something in her ear. Her jaw dropped and she looked at her brother.

"Ew!"

Derek chuckled and looked at Edwin who was still talking to Lizzie.

"Ed," he looked at his brother.

"What?"

"What can be so interesting that you choose to ignore what's going on around you?" Derek asked.

"Maybe because I finally get to talk to someone who has views on life that are actually worth listening to."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Look, I have room mates whose minds are consumed of boobs, ass, sex, and partying." Edwin said, "You may be used to that but I get tired of it. And it's nice to talk to someone I have things in common with." Derek raised his brows, "You should try it with Casey,"

"Edwin, do I need to remind you about what we don't mention anymore?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"So, Nora," George looked at his future wife, "Have you told your girls about the house we'll be getting together?" George asked in succeeded attempt to ease the tension.

"Oh, Casey you're going to love it when you come to visit." She said to her eldest.

"Where is it?"

"It's in London, so hopefully, if you still want to, you'll be close enough to stay for a while," she offered.

Casey flashed a faint smile to her mother before Lizzie cut in.

"Mom, that sounds great." Lizzie gushed to her mom. "It'll be cool to be able to come here more often. I mean I like New York and all but…well, you know,"

Nora smiled and the table continued on with small talk and the occasional glare sent from either Derek or Casey.

--

Marti was in her room thinking. Something wasn't right with her brother and Casey. She had a feeling that something was going on and she was going to figure it out. And for the rest of the evening, Derek had been acting weird with Casey sitting across from him. And she also noticed that Casey was acting weird too.

She then got up from her bed and walked over to Edwin's. She peaked through his open door and saw that he was on his computer, fingers moving a hundred miles a minute. She let herself in and plopped down on one of the chairs in the room.

"So," she started.

"What?" her brother asked.

"What's the deal with Derek and Casey?" Marti asked.

Edwin looked at his sister and shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"Yeah right," she snorted. "You may have gotten better at lying but I know when you lie."

"Marti, it's really none of your business,"

"So there _is_ something going on,"

"Yes, there is, now will you go away?"

"Why do you know and I don't? She asked.

"Because you were too busy with Daphne to realize anything else."

"And I hate her because of it." She muttered, causing Edwin to laugh, "But fine, I'll leave it alone…for now. Because mark my word brother, I will find out what is going on with them."

And Marti left leaving Edwin with his brows furrowed together in slight confusion. His sister had gone from that weird little girl in purple to a weirder teenager with purple streaks.

He shook his head and went back to his work, forgetting Marti and her questions.

As Marti went to the next room, she heard Casey talking. She could only assume that she was on her phone. Marti tip toed to Casey's slightly ajar door and listened.

"_I can't do this, Amy." _Marti heard Casey say, _"It doesn't matter if I wanna talk to Derek because he wouldn't talk to me. And I can't watch my mother marry his father, I can't…not with everything Derek and I used to have,"_

And that was all Marti needed…for now.

"Oh Smer-ek!" She called out to her brother before skipping to his door. Derek opened his door and looked at his sister, wearing a sly smile and he knew something was up.

"What?"

"I have a few questions for you,"

"Okay, what?"

"Are you really majoring in film?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Are you still living with Sam?"

"Yes," he answered, "where is this going?"

"Patience," she said to him, "now, why were you trying to get out of meeting dad's fiancée?"

"I wasn't," he said, "I just didn't wanna meet her yet,"

"Okay, that's okay because I didn't wanna meet her yet either." Marti dismissed, "Now, why won't you tell me what's going on between you and Casey?"

"Because it's none of your business,"

"And how long did the two of you date?"

"Four years," he said without thinking.

"Thanks brother,"

"Marti!"

Derek groaned as he watched Marti skip to her room and shut her door. _How the hell did she do that?_

* * *

**And that's it folks. Now I like reviews as much as the next writer but I always get the same review from the same person everytime. They tell me 'loved it update soon'. Well that did you love about the chapter? What did you not like about it? I mean I like it when you all tell me how much you love Marti because I know how much I do! Anways, hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew! Man, that was a long on...well I think so. But here's chapter 4! And I think I said something about working on something on a personal level, trying to mix Derek and Casey into it but it's not working. If you're interested, I'll be putting it up in a live journal thing that I need to set up and start using. So enjoy!**

* * *

"I know something you hid from me," Marti sang to her brother Edwin.

Edwin was currently sitting next to Lizzie watching a movie together. Ever since they had met, they had been attached at the hip.

"What are you talking about?" He asked his sister.

"I know," was all she said before she skipped away.

"She's very weird," Lizzie said to him, nodding her head slightly, "and very purple."

"Yeah, tell me about it,"

When Marti got to the second floor, she noticed Casey's door was open. She peaked in and smiled at her.

"Can I come in?" She asked her.

"Of course you can," Casey smiled back.

"So how do you like it here?"

"It's different from Toronto but it's nice."

"Cool," Marti said as she hopped on the bed, "have you talked to Derek?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, I think you should." Marti said, nodding her head.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, I just think you should."

Casey shrugged, trying to play off the weird feeling she had in her stomach. Everytime someone mentioned his name her heart would be fast and her stomach would have this tickling feeling inside like a million butterflies were trying to burst out of her.

And trying to rid it all, she decided to change the subject.

"So, wanna help me unpack the rest of my things?"

"If I like something, can I borrow it?" Marti asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure you can,"

"Score,"

Marti watched as Casey began to unzip her bag and pull out a silver frame, setting it face down on the blanket. She instantly wanted to know what or who was in the silver frame. She then got up and started handing the articles of clothing trying to sneak her way closer to the frame. And during this time, they engaged in small talk.

"So why won't you talk to my brother?" Marti pressed.

"Look, I'm sure he's a nice guy, but I had to cut a trip short with my friend to meet your family, not that I don't like your family, but I'm just a little upset."

"Will you try to talk to him later then?" Marti asked.

"How about this, I'll talk to Derek and get to know him tomorrow," she lied.

And Marti knew Casey was lying. She got Derek to admit that they dated for four years. But she nodded and accepted her answer.

"Casey?"

"Yeah mom,"

"Can you come here for a second? I'm the kitchen!"

"Sure!" She called out to her mother. "I'll be back,"

Marti nodded and watched Casey leave the room. And that was when she took her opportunity to look at the picture. She picked it up and looked at it. There were three photos in it. Her eyes widened a little bit at the sight of her oldest brother with his arms around Casey's waist. She was sitting on his lap, smiling, and he kissing the side of her neck, wearing a smirk. The second one looked like Derek was holding the camera out in front of them while she kissed his cheek. And finally the last one was probably Marti's favorite, and someone else had taken the picture, that much as obvious, but they were sitting next to each other, looking into each other's eyes. And Marti could see the love they had for each other just from a picture.

When hearing a sound, she dropped the frame on the bed and moved back to where she was. She jumped a little when the door opened and stood Derek.

"There you are," Derek said to her, "I need to talk to you."

Marti gave a confident smile, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," he snapped at her in a whisper. "Now start talking, how the hell do you know about me and Casey?"

"Simple questions," was all she said. "And even if I hadn't asked you I would have found out in two ways,"

"I'm listening,"

"Well, Edwin obviously knows, and I have learned from the best on how to torture to get what I want," she said making her brother snort, "and Casey asked me to help her unpack the rest of her things."

"Okay?"

Marti rolled her eyes and picked up the frame and handed it to Derek. He looked and just about dropped it when he saw that it was of him and Casey. He looked at the three photos and was in a trance. He didn't even see Marti leave the room before his thoughts went back to the days the pictures had been taken.

"_No more pictures, I feel like Miley Cyrus," Derek said making Casey put the camera back in her purse._

"_If you were Miley Cyrus, the pictures we took last night would be on the internet already," she said to her boyfriend._

_Derek rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever, everyone wants to see some of this hotness."_

_Casey snorted, "Please, you missed the bed completely when you tried to do 'The Derek'."_

"_Well I wouldn't have missed the bed if it wasn't for all your girly crap,"_

"_Girly crap," she repeated._

"_Yes," Derek said, "It's all over the place, bras, underwear, not that I mind those, but some clothes, hair things, brushes, which I have no idea why you have so many different ones anyways. You've got your shoes everywhere, leaving them like land mines. Do you have any idea what it's like to step on a heel in the middle of the night? And then there's the _other_ girly stuff."_

"_Other girly stuff," she repeated again. "Just so you know that _other_ girly stuff shows that I get a visitor every three months giving you the knowledge that I'm not pregnant."_

"_Okay, you have a point,"_

"_And I leave all my girly stuff around to let you know that I love you," she said with a sweet smile knowing at any minute he would break and leave it alone._

"_Fine,"_

_Casey smiled and leaned into his side more as they continued their walk to the diner they were meeting Amy and Sam at._

"_I do love you Derek," she said to him._

"_I love you too,"_

_--_

"_Okay, the two of you are just so cute together," Amy gushed like she always did with she was with the two of them._

_And it was at that moment; she took her camera out and snapped the picture._

Derek shook his head trying to rid the thoughts but it failed.

_They had just finished moving their things into their apartment and they were about ready to break. Derek plopped down on the couch and stared up at his girlfriend._

"_So when do I get to meet your dad and your sister?" She asked him._

_He sighed, "Not right now,"_

"_Why not, I mean I know Edwin,"_

"_Yeah, but that was an accident." Derek said to her, "How was I supposed to know that he was gonna be home that day?"_

"_I know but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_It feels like you don't want me to meet your family,"_

_Derek grabbed both of her hands and pulled her over to him, making her straddle his lap._

"_I want you to meet my family," he said to her, "but I like what we have now."_

"_And what do we have now?"_

"_We have this, you and me. And we don't have to worry about dinner dates or anything like that. It's just us,"_

_Casey nodded, understanding where he was coming from. She hadn't yet told her mother that she had had a boyfriend for the past two years and she wasn't about to because then she would be breathing down her neck about meeting him and bringing him home for dinner. And she didn't want that._

"_Is that why you haven't asked about my family?"_

"_Yeah," he nodded, "but I do wanna meet your family, and I want you to meet mine too, just not yet,"_

_And before she could answer, he leaned in and kissed her. She broke it and kissed him quickly before getting up off his lap and continuing with what she was doing. Derek groaned inwardly and looked around the half empty living room and spotted her camera. He grabbed it and walked over to Casey. He wrapped a arm around her waste and she leaned back into him. He held out the camera and she immediately smiled._

Derek squeezed his eyes shut tight and his mind raced again.

_They were at one of Amy's house parties. Music was blasting, people were dancing, there were tons of alcohol, and Derek and Casey were in their own little world. They were sitting next to each other on a couch for two and he was constantly flirting in her ear making her laugh._

"_Aw, look at them," Amy said to Sam._

"_How about you take a picture to add it to your Derek and Casey scrap book?" Sam joked._

"_I do not have a Derek and Casey scrap book," she snapped._

"_Really,"_

"_I just like to document all the special moments of our college lives," she defended._

"_Like what?"_

_Amy looked at Sam and hooked her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss as she held out her hand with the camera. He saw a flash from behind his eye lids and she broke the kiss. He blinked a few times, not noticing Amy look at the picture._

"_Like that," she said smirking._

_She turned her head when she heard Casey laugh and she looked. She saw the two of them sitting closer than before, smiling at each other and she took her chance to snap the picture._

"_And like that," she said showing Sam the screen._

_He nodded and then looked at Amy. She looked back at him for about a full minute before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist before he spun them around and bracing them against the wall with his free hand._

Derek chuckled at the memory on how Sam and Amy hooked up and continued to hook up after that. He remembered telling Sam that they should just date considering that neither of them saw anyone else.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

He jumped a little and dropped the frame shattering the glass and he heard a gasp. Derek looked at the broken frame and then to the door. Casey was standing there glaring at him with glossy eyes.

"Casey, I-"

"Get out,"

"Case-"

"Derek," she paused, "you always break everything." She said to him and he hung his head, "You broke us, and now you had to go and destroy that? Why were you even in here in the first place? It's none of your business anyways,"

"None of my business?" He asked. He shook his head and laughed bitterly, "Pictures with me in them aren't any of my business? You have gotta be kidding me,"

Derek knelt down and picked up the three pictures that were forced out of the frame and put them on the bed. He stood and looked at his ex-girlfriend and shook his head.

"Sorry about the pictures," he said before leaving the room.

When Derek got to his room, he ran his hand through his hair and groaned. She was so confusing. She was acting like she wanted nothing to so with him but then she still had the three pictures that he picked out for that frame. He shook his head and tried to forget about it completely. But we all know that won't work.

--

"Okay, so I wanna know," Lizzie said to Edwin.

"I promised my brother I wouldn't tell,"

"But your sister knows,"

"Well that's because she's Marti and she knows everything about everyone, it's quite scary if you ask me,"

"Edwin," Lizzie sighed out, "please?"

"Liz, I promised,"

"But if you tell me I promise I won't tell," She promised to him, "I mean the only people who wouldn't know would be my mom and George,"

"Look, if you wanna know so badly, why don't you just ask your sister?"

Lizzie huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and stomped to her sister's room. She knocked and Casey answered with a start.

"Everything okay, Liz?"

"No, I wanna know what everyone else in this house seems to know but me." She snapped at her sister, "Marti knows, Edwin knows, and now I wanna know,"

"What do you wanna know?" Casey asked, trying to play off like she had no idea what was going on.

"I wanna know what is going on, or what went on, between you and Derek,"

Casey sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, fine."

Casey opened her door more and let Lizzie walk in. She shut the door behind her and looked back at her little sister.

"Okay, Derek and I have a…past…together."

"What do you mean a 'past'?"

"I mean, we used to date."

Lizzie had a blank expression on her face at she looked back at her sister. And this blank expression showed Casey that she was still registering what she had just told her sister. Finally, what seemed like a few days actually, Lizzie came back and looked at her sister shocked.

"You and- and- and Derek? Why? When? Why? And more importantly, how?" Lizzie asked.

"Long story short but, back in high school and the first part of college."

"So you used to date Derek and now his dad is marrying our mom making him my step brother and _yours!_"

"Don't you think I know that?" Casey snapped at her sister, "I know, I know all of it but it's not like I can do anything about it because he wants nothing to do with me and even though we hooked up about two weeks before we even showed up, it's not like anything can happen anyways."

"Wait, you two hooked up?"

"Yeah," Casey hung her head shamefully. "It was a drunken hook up, no strings attached."

"Well, did you two talk about it or anything?" Lizzie asked, "Wait, I wanna know why you two broke up in the first place."

"I walked in on him and some bimbo making out on a bed at a party,"

"Oh, Case,"

"And no we haven't talked about it. Because there's nothing to talk about,"

"So why aren't you freaking out?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh trust me, I am," Casey informed her sister, "I'm just doing it when no one is around."

"And why didn't I get to meet Derek, why didn't mom?"

"We thought it was better for it to be just us for the time being and then all of a sudden, he decided to be a cheating ass of a boyfriend, so you didn't get to meet him or anything." Casey said shaking her head slightly, "But you cannot tell mom or George."

--

"So, Derek," his dad said to him, "how are you in the love department?"

"Ughh, dad, I'd rather not talk about my love life."

"That's because he doesn't have one," Edwin muttered.

"Hey, Ed?" Derek asked, "Yeah when was the last time you got any action?" Edwin stammered for an answer and Derek nodded, "yeah that's what I thought."

Currently, the men were all sitting in the living room catching up.

"I don't care, Derek, I haven't seen much of you in the past for years and I'd like to know," his dad pressed.

"No dad, I haven't been seeing anyone, just dating."

And when his dad moved on to his brother, Derek just sat there thinking. Thinking about all the times he shared with Casey and how he lost it all. He regretted so many things about that night. He regretted going to that party without Casey, he regretted the drinking, he regretted letting that other girl talk to him, walking up to the room with her, letting her put her hands on him, he regretted it all. He knew he and Casey should have just stayed home that night.

He remembered the pissed off phone call from Emily too. He could feel her eyes burning a hole in his male junk with her eyes through the phone. He remembered her calling him an 'arrogant pig headed ass hole'. He knew he deserved worse but he was thankful it wasn't that bad. And Sam, his best friend, actually didn't talk to him for about three weeks. Sure he let him move into his two bedroom apartment but he didn't speak to him at all. Casey was one of his best gal pals and knowing that Derek hurt her like that, he was pissed at him. Best friend or not, you don't do that. And Amy, someone he hardly knew, gave him tons of shit for doing what he did to Casey. And if someone you hardly know gives you shit, you know you messed up.

And before he knew it, he was sitting on the couch by himself. He sighed and got up. No uses sitting in the living room if no one is in there to talk to. He then walked out the back door and was met by sand and water. The sun was just setting, sending a canvas of orange, pink, red and yellow into the sky. Derek stepped out of his shoes and socks and walked down the beach.

He wasn't sure where he was headed; all he wanted to do was walk. So he did. And finally getting away from the house, he sat down with is knees up, leaning back on his hands.

He had no idea what he was going to do.

He was stuck.

Worse than before when he just had to deal with the fact that he hooked up with his ex.

Now he was stuck with the fact that his ex was going to be his step sister.

How screwed up is that?

Nothing seemed to be going well for Derek Venturi. Not at all. Sure he got into the university he wanted but when he and Casey broke up, he wasn't so fond of it anymore. He was in the classes he wanted and was doing what he loved, but he still didn't have Casey. And he knew that after the wedding of his dad and her mom, he would never have her again.

And while Derek was sitting on the beach, thinking about the life that was ahead of him, Casey was sitting on a dock, only a mile away from Derek.

Her feet were in the water and she had her laptop resting on her lap. She pulled her pen out of the pocket of her jeans and started chewing on the end out of habit. She wasn't lying when she told her mom she was working on a novel. She just lied about what it was about. She was actually writing about how to get over someone you aren't over yet. Sounds impossible and contradictory but that's what her book was about. Amy liked to think of her as a Carrie Bradshaw Jr. because Casey liked to write about love. Not finding love, not what happens after you find it, just love in general.

Casey had been in love before so why not write about it? And why not use her experience to help other young girls who are in love? And why not let them use it to their advantage?

But when she rested her fingers on the keys, noting came out. No words were flowing out of her fingertips. Nothing.

Now, she wasn't going to lie. Writing a novel is hard work. Especially when you have writers block. But in this case, she had a Derek block.

She wanted her novel to be amazing for when she turned it into a publisher but at the rate of her so far three chapter book about getting over a love, it wasn't amazing.

Casey sighed and closed the document, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out any time soon. And as the document closed, she saw the desktop image on her screen. It was her and Derek. For someone who said that they were over someone they had a funny way of showing it.

Casey knew though.

She could deny it all she wanted. She could hate Derek for the rest of her life and she could try to replace him with someone else even though she knew she would wake up wondering why he wasn't something better. And she could sit there and let him walk away but she knew that she was still in love with Derek Venturi.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**I was going to end it about three pages ago (I think I have nine here) but then I got this sudden burst of engergy to type tonight...or morning consifering that it's 3 am here. Can't sleep.**

**But like I said, I should have the first part up of that personal one I'm working one. And you may be wondering why I'm goint to post it up on LiveJournal if it's so personal. Truth is, I like to write. And I think the thing(s) going on in my life is worth sharing. If you don't like it, you don't like it. But I have no idea where to post it so I chose LiveJournal.**


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding was going to be on the beach, as Nora wanted, and they were in the process of picking out colors. Now they had been planning the wedding for about four months, but now since their children were involved, they thought they could help out. Lizzie decided on lavender lilies and Nora liked the thought of her wedding with lavender lilies. And because of the flowers that were picked, Casey suggested light pink or matching dresses. And automatically Nora accepted. Edwin picked out the suit for his dad and Marti just gave her input about everything.

And then there was Derek. He said nothing because he didn't want it to happen. He was actually surprised that Casey was so excited about it. He thought for sure she would have a problem with it all. But then again, he hadn't really spoken to her since the break up because she didn't want to talk to him about it. So in turn, he didn't really know her that much anymore.

"Derek?" His dad asked him, "What do you think you and Edwin should wear?"

"Well, um, I was thinking along the lines of jeans, a t-shirt, and a dinner jacket," he said to his dad. His dad looked at him with a blank expression, "Well you said it was a casual wedding."

"No, it's not that, I just had no idea that you would think of something like that." His dad said. A small smile grew on his face, "I like it."

Derek smirked and looked around the table. Casey's eyes met his and she looked away from them almost instantly. Derek looked down at the table and let the night pass.

--

Nora settled into bed next to George, who was reading, and she sighed. George did nothing so she sighed again, only a little louder. He still did nothing and she sighed louder and he looked.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"Edwin, Lizzie and Marti have all gotten along. Why haven't Derek and Casey?"

"Maybe because they aren't ready to accept the fact that they'll be getting a new family,"

"But Lizzie-"

"Edwin and Marti are still young," George finished for her, "Derek and Casey are grown and for so many years they were used to things being one way and now they've changed."

Nora sighed and settled into his side more.

"They'll come around."

--

"He will _never_ come around, Amy!" Casey stressed into her phone.

"You never know, I mean Sam told me he still has a picture of you in his room."

"He does?" Casey asked.

"You're not the only one who's still hanging on,"

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"I know you still have those pictures of you and Derek in your room."

"Amy,"

"You're door was open and I was only returning the skirt that I borrowed."

"When did you borrow my skirt?"

"It doesn't matter, the point is, Derek isn't over it and neither are you."

"But I want to," Casey whined.

"The do it." Amy said, "Let him go,"

"I can't, we have way too much history together,"

For a split second, Casey thought that Amy had hung up on her until she began to speak again.

"Casey, do you still wanna be with Derek?"

When Amy asked her that, she almost just about dropped the phone.

Casey never thought about it before. Sure she was still in love with Derek but she never thought about being with him again. But how could you wanna be with someone who treated you so badly and broke your heart? How could you set yourself up for something like that to happen again? Casey didn't think she could handle it if she got her heart broken by Derek again.

"I don't know," she said to her friend, "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, think about it girly,"

Casey had promised that she would and hung up her phone. And even though she didn't really wanna think about it, she still did.

Did she still wanna be with Derek?

--

"Hey, brother," Marti said when she plopped down on Derek's bed.

"Hey, Smarti,"

"Ew," she crinkled her nose. "Can you _not_ call me that ever again?"

"Why? I thought you liked being called Smarti,"

"Well, I'm gonna be fifteen soon and I don't think I need childish nick names like _Smarti_."

"Childish," her brother repeated, "then why do you still have Sir-Monks-A lot in your room?"

"Because, he is an antique, and I would never throw him away," She informed her brother.

"Even though Edwin made out with him?"

"Yes, even thought _Edwin_" she shuddered, "made out with him."

Derek laughed and shook his head. He turned back to his laptop and began typing. He needed to finish his pitch and he had nothing.

"Are you working on that movie?" Marti asked.

"What movie,"

"The one you lied about making at dinner the other day?"

"I didn't lie; I simply acted like I was making a movie."

"So what are you doing on that thing anyways?"

Derek sighed, "I'm working on a pitch,"

"A pitch?"

"An idea for a movie,"

"But I thought you got to help with the filming,"

"Okay _that_ I actually lied about." Derek admitted, "I need to think of a really good idea and then if the company likes it, they'll pick me to help direct it because it was my idea." He said still typing, "And I am so tired of Steven Palpowhitz always gets picked."

"Palpo-who-whitz?"

"Doesn't matter," her brother said, "all that matters is that I need to think of a kick ass idea so I can finally direct a movie. Because once I get a movie under my belt, then another company will see my movie and if they like it they might hire me and I really wanna be with Trinity Films."

Marti looked at her brother with a blank expression.

"Why don't you use this as your pitch or whatever?"

"Marti I can't use what's going on now,"

"Why not," she asked, "I'm sure there are tons of movies that are based on real life in some way or another."

"That's true but what kind of idea can I get out of this? Two families merge together in hopes of being a happy family, but two members of this merged family have a deep dark hidden secret. Yeah, because that's gonna sell."

"It could. I mean you can add Godzilla attacking us or something but it could sell. You never know. And it's one more idea that you didn't have."

"Marti,"

"Okay, I'm leaving," she said to him. "But you should try to talk to Casey, maybe sort everything out."

Derek sat at his desk and watched as his little sister left his room.

He knew he couldn't go the entire time not talking to Casey. He shuddered at the thought of them being family but he knew it would be worse if he didn't try to talk to her before the wedding. He sighed and got up.

He walked to his door but turned around quickly and headed back to his desk. He stopped and walked to the door again but stopped _again_.

"Come on, Venturi,"

He had no idea why he was so nervous. He felt like he was in high school again. Except this time, he had no pencil to use as an excuse to talk to her.

He then continued his way out his door and he walked to Casey's door. He knocked and waited for her to answer. When she did, she was surprised to see him standing there with his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans.

"Yes?"

"Can I-"

"Casey, hey," Lizzie greeted when she had come up the stairs. "Mom needs one more of your opinions on something for the wedding I think. Hey Derek,"

"Hey, Liz," he greeted her.

"Mom needs me?" Casey asked her sister. She nodded and Casey pushed her way past Derek and walked downstairs.

Derek stood there and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"You okay Derek?" She asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good."

Lizzie knew he wasn't 'good' like he said.

"Were you going to talk to Casey about you-know-what?" Lizzie asked.

"How the hell does everyone know?" Derek asked. "And yea, I was, but then…you know,"

Derek shook his head and walked back to his room.

So much for talking.

--

"You needed to talk to me mom?" Casey asked when she got to the kitchen where her mother was.

"Yes, I've noticed that you and Derek haven't really bonded yet,"

"Okay…"

"So, I planned a dinner date for the two of you tonight."

"Mom," Casey said calmly, "that won't be necessary,"

"Oh, I think you two will have fun," she said to Casey, "Derek!"

Casey began to panic in her head when she heard heaving walking down the stairs. Derek came into view and stopped momentarily before walking over to Nora.

"Yeah?"

"I planned a dinner for you and Casey tonight because I feel the two of you haven't really gotten to know each other."

"No, that's okay," Derek half pleaded with her.

"No, no. You to will go to dinner."

And the next thing Derek knew, he was waiting for Casey to come down so that they could get it over with. He was waiting by the door when she came down the stairs looking like a beauty queen. Well, she was already beautiful to him so it didn't make any difference. And it was like time had stood still as she walked down. It was like it was all in slow motion.

And she was only wearing a denim shirt and a purple long sleeved shirt with flats to match. Her hair was down with the light waves that he loved and she took his breath away. Like always.

"Derek?"

He had no idea he was staring like he was.

"Uh, ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Derek nodded as well and hurried to the door. He opened it for her and she looked at him. She then walked out and to the car a little after Derek walked out. She was even surprised that he opened the car door for her. It was like they were dating all over again. Minus the silent treatment.

The car ride was silent.

He tried to start up a conversation but nothing worked. It was clear to him that Casey didn't want to speak to him at all. And he had a very strong feeling that it was gong to be the same way during dinner.

--

"I can't believe that mom set up Derek and Casey," Lizzie said.

They were all in Edwin's room, discussing the event that just happened..

"Well, maybe they'll actually talk instead of ignoring each other." Edwin muttered, "Because I cannot go another day of tension and awkwardness."

"Tell me about it," Marti said.

They were all quiet.

"Why don't they just get back together?" Marti asked no one.

"Oh my god,"

"Edwin?"

"Oh my god, that's it!" he half shouted, standing up from his seat, "We can push them together and maybe, just maybe, they'll realize that they still love each other, they'll have to tell each other."

"Okay, Edwin, even if that would work we still have the problem with our parents, they're getting married in a few weeks." Lizzie reminded him.

"Look, they met before our parents met, and they dated longer than them too. And it's not like they're gonna be related or anything. I mean you and I can date and it wouldn't be incest or anything."

"Yeah," Lizzie agreed, "but I wouldn't date you,"

"I second that," he said to her, "but the thing is, we can get them to finally admit the feelings that never went away and then we'll all be a happy family."

Lizzie and Marti looked at him.

"Well, we, us, will be a happy family." He corrected himself, "Derek and Casey will be the happy couple again."

"You know, for a Edweirdo, I like the way you think," Marti smirked.

--

They were waiting on their drinks and it was still quiet. Derek was hoping that she would have talked to him but still nothing. Even after opening the door to the restaurant and pulling out her chair for her. Nothing.

The drinks had then arrived and were set on the counter. Derek had a coke and Casey had what looked like tea with no ice.

"I thought you ordered iced tea."

She looked up from her menu and took a sip from her glass.

"It's hot tea, its okay."

"No, you ordered _iced_ tea, not _hot_ tea."

A different waiter had walked by and Derek caught her attention. She smiled at him flirtatiously and he fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

"Excuse me, hi, I'd like to return this for an iced tea instead on a hot tea,"

"Oh, we only have hot tea," she said to him still smiling.

"And it's impossible to put a few ice cubes to turn that into iced tea?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Could you bring us a glass of ice then?" Derek asked a bit rudely.

"A glass of ice,"

"Yes, so I can turn my date's hot tea into what she ordered." Derek half snapped.

"Of course," she said to him.

Derek watched the young blonde waitress walk to the drinks behind the counter and fill up a glass full of ice. She then returned and set it on the table and flashed him a smile that he didn't return.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, and I apologize."

Derek reached over the table and grabbed Casey's glass and poured half the ice into it. He stirred it with the straw and slid it back to her. And wordlessly, he continued to look at his menu.

"You didn't have to do that,"

"Yes I did," he said, not looking up.

"No, you didn't," she said more firmly.

"Well, I did," he snapped, looking up at her finally. "I remember every date we went on, they either messed up your order or mine."

"it was just tea Derek,"

"I don't care if it was a tofu burger, it was what you wanted."

"Since when what I want important to you?" She had to ask.

"Since always,"

Casey still looked at him and he looked back.

"If you wanted me to leave the keys with you, walk out of here and walk home, I would."

"Derek,"

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't want you happy." He admitted to her. "Even if you marry some rich lawyer and move into a big house together."

Casey said nothing; she just continued to look at her menu until the waiter who messed up her drink came to take their orders.

--

"So, how's school?" Derek asked, desperately trying to start a conversation.

"School's good," Casey said nodding her head, "my finals were a little hectic and I had this huge paper due before I came out here,"

"Yikes, how long?"

"Twenty pages," she said, casually.

Derek laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" She asked, fighting back a smile.

"Only you can say that you have a twenty page paper due and act like it's nothing."

Casey ended up laughing a little in agreement.

"What about your book?" Derek asked. "Your real book,"

"What about your real movie?"

"I asked you first,"

She sighed, "I only have two chapters written and it's like a guide book or sorts, to help you get over someone," she informed him, "but I think I may change it all." Derek nodded, not understanding the change yet, "Why the fake movie?"

He looked up at her, "I've been with the same pee-wee company for two and a half years now and not one of my ideas has been picked for me to direct. I'm always behind the camera or behind the scenes with the sound and the editing, but I wanna direct."

"Why did you lie to our parents then?"

"I wanted someone to be proud or whatever."

"I'm sure your dad is proud."

"Yeah because he thinks I'm directing a movie."

"No," she shook her head, "for many other reasons,"

Derek nodded slightly and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he finally said to her, for the first time. "For hurting you,"

"Derek, I don't think that right now is a good time to talk about that,"

"Well when is it going to be?" He asked her. "Everytime I wanna talk about it, I can't because you don't."

"Derek,"

"No, when are we finally going to talk? When can we get passed this? I miss you Case, I miss talking to you and I miss seeing you,"

"I can't," she whispered shaking her head, "take me home please."

--

Marti was sitting on window seat, pretending to listen to her iPod while she looked out the window for Derek and Casey to come back. Her dark purple painted finger nails tapped an imaginary beat and stopped when she saw head lights. She looked at Edwin and Lizzie and nodded. Mouthing, 'they're here' before they all tiptoed to the front door.

"_Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up then, alright?" _They heard Derek say.

"_It's not that I don't wanna talk about it but right now, with out parents getting married, I don't think right now is the perfect time to talk about what happened okay? And I'd actually like to forget about it."_

They heard the voices grow louder and they rushed back to the couch. Lizzie landed on the first cushion and Edwin looked at her and she scooted over one, only for Marti to snake it out from under him. He glared at Marti and she yanked him by the arm, pulling him to the other empty part of the couch. The door opened and they all looked at the TV.

Both Derek and Casey looked at the three on the couch watching a commercial. They looked at them at the same time and smiled.

"Hey Smerek, Casey, how was dinner?" Marti asked.

"Good," Derek answered for them, "what's going on?"

"Not a thing," Edwin said.

"Lizzie," Casey said to her sister.

"Really sis, nothing,"

"Fine," she dismissed it, "I'm going to bed."

And with that, Casey walked up the stairs and headed to her room. She didn't have to look to know that Derek was watching her until she disappeared into the dark hallway. When she got to her room, she heard the door next to her room close shut and she knew Derek had gone to his room too. She then stripped herself of her long sleeved shirt and her skirt. She put on a pair of shorts and an old shirt. She wasn't really paying any attention to it and just put it on. She put her hair up and then opened her laptop. There was a knock on her door and without thinking; she gave the okay to come in.

The door opened and shut and she looked up. Derek was standing there in the jeans he was wearing that night and he had taken off his shirt leaving him nothing but a black wife beater.

"I just wanted to apologize again,"

"Derek, its fine,"

And that's when he noticed the shirt. It was his old grey Led Zeppelin.

_He was half asleep when he felt someone move out from under his arm._

_His body felt empty without that extra warmth that was next to him the night before. He finally opened his eyes and looked around his room. He spotted Casey in the middle of putting on one of his shirts. When she turned, she smiled at him._

"You always looked amazing in that shirt." He thought out loud.

His eyes met hers and she looked at him in confusion. She then looked down and finally realized what he was talking about.

"Oh," she whispered.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and Derek turned to leave. He didn't even know that Casey had gotten up from her bed until he felt her hand on his arm. It sent electricity through his whole body. He turned to look at her.

"Thank you for dinner,"

"That was all your mom, remember?"

"Yeah, but I ended up having a good time when I thought I wouldn't." She said to him, "Even if we almost got into a fight,"

"Yeah,"

And he had no idea what it was all about, but something inside him snapped and he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She squeaked in surprise, eyes wide open before they fell shut, and she kissed him back.

* * *

**And OMFG! Lol...I thought it would be a good time to add that in. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm baaack! :) And I've updated! The holidays have kinda brought me down a little and made me lazy. But, hopefully this will be enough for all of you! And now that I'm back into my zone, I can probably update Disturbia while listening to the Anaheim game against the 'Yotes and finally listen to my guy play sisnce they have kept him out for like four games...blah. Well Enough of my hockey rambling, and on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Casey, sitting at the table with a coffee cup in her hands, was in a predicament. She couldn't believe what Derek-they did last night. Sure they only kissed but still.

She also couldn't get the taste that belonged to Derek, the taste she craved for and missed so much, off her lips. And she couldn't get the feel of his strong, callused hands off her skin.

_When he felt Casey kissing him back, he wrapped his arms around her waist. That spark that was missing from his life was back and he wanted it to stay. He could only hope that Casey felt it too. And she did, but it was more than a spark. She felt an explosion. He turned them around, pushing her against her door, making it shut. She let out a soft moan before he picked her up, pressing his body more into hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Casey kissed him back harder. Derek then walked them back to her bed._

_He lay down with her beneath him, gently, still kissing her. He couldn't stop- not that he wanted to or anything because he was in heaven right now. And he was happy as hell when she didn't push him away like he expected. And when her hands slipped under his wife beater, he nearly lost it._

_He groaned into her neck._

"_Derek," she murmured out._

"_God, don't ruin it, please," he said, breathlessly, before kissing her again._

_She kissed him back deeply. Her hands moved from his chest to the loops of his pants. She undid the buckle of his pants and he pulled off the grey Zeppelin shirt. And once his hands were at the under wire of her simple white bra, they heard it._

"_Smerek!"_

_Derek broke the kiss and they both looked at the door. Casey pushed him off and grabbed her shirt. She put it back on while Derek fixed up his pants._

"_That shouldn't have happened." She said to him._

"_Casey,"_

"_Derek, get out,"_

_Derek shook his head and walked out of her room._

And now she was here. Stuck with her wild running emotions. And she couldn't do anything to stop them.

Wait.

Okay, that was a complete lie. She could probably end it all if she were just to go into the other room where Derek was and kiss him senseless. But she couldn't.

And while she was trying to rid the thoughts, they all came rushing back when she heard Derek and Marti enter the room.

"Come on Smarti," her brother pleaded with her. "I heard you humming it, why won't you just sing it for me?"

"Because, it's a personal song and I can't even play any instrument to make music." Marti reasoned with her brother.

"I can think of something,"

"I thought you could only play guitar," she said to him, "and I want this one to have a piano or something in it."

"I can play piano,"

Marti rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew she would get no where arguing with the master of conflict and manipulation. Hell, she only learned it from him anyways so arguing with Derek would be like fighting fire with fire.

"Fine," she sighed out, "you can listen to my song,"

--

Marti watched as her brother pulled out a large bag and unzipped it. It wasn't a full on piano but it was a pretty big silver keyboard. She continued to watch as he set up the stand and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said, "I just didn't know you knew how to play."

"Something I picked up," he said, turning the power on. He looked back at Marti and sat on the stool that was with the keyboard. "Sing,"

"Okay, you can't just point at me and tell me what to do," she half snapped.

Derek looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning so I can hear how you want it to go, like the tempo."

Marti took a deep breath, "_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain, you won't go to the doctor, he keeps calling you insane. You're lost even when you're going the right way.  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy,_"

Derek nodded to the tempo his sister was singing and began to lightly play a tune he thought would sound good.

"_And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come? For so long my heart was breaking, but now we're standing strong. The things you say, make me fall harder each day,  
you're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed_."

"Okay," Derek said, "stop." Marti looked at him, "Again."

And so, the song making began.

And while the song was being put together, Lizzie was hearing about what had happened with her sister and Derek.

"You kissed him?" Lizzie asked for about the umpteenth time.

"No, well, yes, but he kissed me,"

"But you still kissed back,"

"I don't know what to do,"

Casey was lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Lizzie was sitting at the desk, looking at her sister with concern.

"I don't really think there is much you can do,"

"I know!" Casey said, sitting up on her elbows. "But I can't face Derek right now. It'd be too weird."

"Well you're gonna have to," Lizzie sighed out, "because you two are walking down the aisle together."

"What!?"

--

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Casey asked.

"Sure, Case," she smiled at her daughter.

"I have a problem with the whole walking down the aisle with Derek; I mean I don't think it's necessary."

"Casey, this is a wedding where we are blending two families. It only makes sense to-"

"No, mom, you don't understand,"

"Then help me understand," Nora pleaded with her. "The two of you have been acting really strange since you met."

"Mom, it's just that," she struggled to come up with something so she pulled out a lie, "Derek hasn't really let me get to know him,"

"I thought you two had dinner,"

"We did, but it was really awkward and just…"

"Well, I'm sorry Casey, but the two of you had better get to know each other."

And as much as she hated lying to her mother, and as much as she didn't want to be around Derek right now, she couldn't really do anything about it because the next thing she knew, she was outside his door. She tried knocking three times before and even began pacing. Finally the door was thrown open, startling her, and Derek was looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Are you just gonna pace in front of my room all night or are you gonna come in?"

Casey rolled her eyes and shoved passed him.

"We need to talk,"

"Wow, we're not even dating and I'm afraid of that." He said, smirking, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Two things, one, we have to walk down the aisle together, and two, that kiss last night."

"Okay, one, who cares, it's not that big of a deal, it's just walking, and two, if you want it to happen all you have to so is ask." He said smirking suggestively.

"Derek,"

"Okay, sorry, thought that smirk would make you cave," she scoffed.

"This is serious," she said to him, "why did you kiss me last night?"

"Why did you let me?"

She struggled to come up with an answer but failed.

Why did she let him kiss her last night?

"See, that's the question you need to be asking yourself, Case. If you hate me as much as you say you do, or that the fact that you and I slept together a few weeks ago was a mistake, why did you let me kiss you?"

Casey looked away. She didn't have an answer for him. And she knew that he knew that he caught her in a trap. He then gripped her chin and made her look at him.

"Come on, Case," he whispered.

She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they fell out anyways. She felt something on her left cheek and found out that it was a pair of lips, kissing away her tears. Derek's lips.

"Derek," she pleaded with him, "we can't be doing this,"

"Who says?" He challenged her, whispering it into her ear.

"Our parents are getting married,"

Derek stepped back and looked at the woman he was still madly in love with.

"So what, we're just supposed to suffer?" He asked her, "We're supposed to live the rest of our lives pretending like nothing happened?"

"No, but it's not like we have a choice her Derek."

"We can talk to them,"

"No, I won't let you ruin my mother's happiness," she snapped at him, "and I don't want to have anything to do with you,"

"Really," he challenged, "a few seconds ago you made it seem like you wanted to do something about it,"

"Derek,"

"Tell me the truth, Casey," he urged her, "you don't think that night or last night was a mistake, do you?"

She said nothing. She wasn't about to admit that she wanted it to happen again. She wasn't about to admit that she was still in love with him and wanted nothing more than to go downstairs and stop her mother from getting married.

"It was a mistake," she forced out of her mouth.

Derek looked at Casey and shook his head.

"Fine," he half snapped. "Is that all you wanted?"

"No, let's try to be civil until after the wedding." She said to him, "Then after, we'll just go our separate ways."

"Well, why don't you go your separate way now and get outta my room," he snapped at her.

She glared at him before she left his room. But not before throwing an 'ass' over her shoulder.

--

Derek waited as patiently as he could for the line to pick up. He was waiting for Sam to answer.

"Yo, this is Sam, you know what to do," _Beep-_

"Sam, quit bangin' Amy and answer the phone," he waited, "alright fine, call me back, I need to talk to you about something,"

Derek flipped his phone shut and groaned.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" He asked himself, out loud.

"Talk to Casey,"

Derek looked and saw his little sister, standing in his door way in black shorts and a black tank top.

"I tried, she doesn't wanna talk, and why are you all into the black shit now? Suddenly you're goth?"

"No," she snapped. "I wear color,"

Marti let herself into his room and plopped down on the floor.

"Obviously, you need to try again," she said to him.

"Marti, it's not that easy,"

"Really, I remember before you started dating Sally, how didn't give up. You kept trying everything you could to get her. Why is Casey so different?"

"Because she is,"

Marti couldn't remember seeing her brother this torn up about something like a girl. He looked tired, and exhausted, and just plain upset. She knew she had no idea how he was feeling about the whole thing because she didn't really know the whole story.

"Derek, I know I have no idea what is going on with you, but why won't you try again?"

"Because she said that she didn't want to. And if not talking about it ever again makes her happy, then we'll never talk about it."

"Derek,"

"Casey's happiness is all that matters to me,"

"_Indestructible determination that is incorruptible…Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible Master of War…"_

Derek grabbed his phone and then looked at his sister. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed out, "I know when I'm not wanted,"

"Bye, Smarti," he flipped open his phone, "Sammy,"

"What'd you need to talk about?"

"You will never guess who my new step sister is gonna be,"

--

"Okay, I can't believe you flew me all the way out her to Cali to show me who your step sister is." Sam muttered, carrying his bag through the door.

"Well you would have had to come anyways; you're invited to the wedding,"

"Whatever," he muttered, "who is this new step sister anyways,"

Derek was about to respond when the front door opened again.

Casey stopped in her tracks and squealed.

"Sam! I'm so glad to see you!" She gushed at him.

"Me too," he said smiling. "So who's this new step sister? Is she ugly? Fat? Both?"

Derek cleared his throat and Sam's eyes grew wide Casey folded her arms across her chest and she glared at him.

"You mean Casey?"

"Shut up okay? No one else knows." Derek said to his friend.

"Derek, are you forgetting that our siblings know too?" Casey asked. "Which by the way, how the hell do they know anyways?"

"Uh, well let's see here," Derek mused, sarcastically, "Edwin ran into you at my house a few times, he and your sister are friends now, and Marti seems to know everything about everyone, how the hell do you think?"

"Hey, don't snap at me!" She snapped back at him.

"God, Case, you ask the stupidest questions sometimes."

"Oh you're one to talk, Mr. How Do I Start The Washer!"

"Hey!" Sam shouted.

Both Derek and Casey froze. They didn't realize that Sam was stuck in the middle of the two of them battling back and forth. And Sam had been in the middle of past fights between the two of them before. He didn't like it.

"Look, I don't care what is up your asses, but yeah, the 'Derek and Casey used to date, now they're gonna be step sibs' sitch, yeah that's a little weird but I wanna see Marti."

"Marti?" They both asked.

"Yeah, does she really know everything about everyone?" He asked Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes and Casey just looked at him.

"And I will never know why the two of you are friends,"

"It's actually quite simple," Sam said to her.

"Yeah, see, Sam likes hockey," Derek said, pointing to Sam.

"And Derek likes hockey," Sam said, pointing back.

"Sam likes girls,"

"And Derek likes girls,"

"We both like hockey and girls," Derek finished for the both of them.

"Are you two just about hockey and girls?" Casey asked them.

"No, there's…uh…" Derek stammered.

"I think there was…no, that was with Ralph."

"Oh how is he?" Derek asked.

"He got Carmen pregnant,"

"Yikes,"

"Okay, let's try to stay on the subject please," Casey reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Sam said smirking. "Wasn't there…"

Derek shook his head while Sam scratched his.

"No," Derek said.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Hockey,"

"And girls."

"Nice," Casey said, nodding her head before she walked away.

Now, she didn't want to admit this, but the sight of Derek and Sam together like that made her have a weird feeling in her stomach. She and Derek almost got into an argument but Sam was there to stop it. And the sight of Derek trying to remember something, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Along with him asking how to work the washer this morning.

She wanted to talk to him, but she knew she couldn't.

--

Sam was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs across from Marti. She had her zebra striped sunglasses on with a Tootsie Roll Pop pressed inside her cheek. She pulled it out, making an audible 'pop' before she put her sunglasses on her head. She looked at Sam and snapped her fingers.

"He's not really majoring in what he says he is," she informed her older brother.

Derek looked at Sam and he nodded, "She's right,"

"And," Marti paused. She looked at Sam a little longer and nodded slowly, "he's hooking up with Casey's friend and/or room mate."

"Okay, that's just scary," Sam said, scooting back in the chair.

"Told you," Derek muttered.

Marti smirked and clicked her tongue before she slipped the candy back into her mouth. She slipped her shaded back on and she skipped away.

"Don't run with that sucker in your mouth!" Derek shouted at her. "Oh, whatever,"

"How does she do that?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea,"

Derek sighed and walked over to the fridge. He started digging around and found the leftovers from the night before and he pulled them out. Sam watched as he popped it into the microwave and lean up against the counter and wait.

"So, you and Casey get to talk yet?"

"Nope, not really," he said as he tossed Sam a soda.

"Well, how has it been lately?" Sam asked as he opened the can and took a drink.

"Awkward," Derek half snapped, "and I didn't make it any better when I kissed her."

Sam spit out the soda that was in his mouth and ended up coughing a little.

"Whoa, wait, dude, you kissed Casey?" Sam asked. Derek's eyes grew wide in a 'say is loud enough' kind of way and Sam rolled his eyes, "It's not like Marti doesn't already know,"

"Doesn't matter, because if anyone else knew, then Casey would know and then she would have a Casey Freak Out and start hyperventilating into a paper bag, then out parents would know and I'm pretty sure her mother would have a heart attack because her baby is having sex with her future step brother and then my dad would have a panic attack and start pulling out the legal shit about how it would be considered incest and I'm so not up for that right now! I already have to deal with the fact that my ex is gonna be practically family and that we did a high school hook up and I don't need the word 'incest ' to be the icing on top of the disaster cake that is my life." Derek said in one breath. "And I think I need a paper bag, I'm air fast here,"

Derek started pulling at the collar of his shirt, taking deep breaths and Saw was just looking at him, stunned and at a loss for words.

"Dude, you freak out just like Casey now," he said, shaking his head slightly getting a 'sleep with one eye open' glare from Derek. "What?" Sam shrugged.

--

There was a soft knock on the door.

Casey looked up from her bed and gave the okay to enter. It was Sam and he was wearing a bright smile that made Casey feel better.

"Hey, Case,"

"Hey," she smiled at him.

She sat up on her bed while Sam joined her.

"How's it goin?" he asked her.

"It's okay, I guess, really awkward," she nodded.

"Have you talked to Derek?" He asked, already knowing that she hadn't really talked to him at all.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's really hard," she sighed, "it's like I try to talk to him, but then something stops me from getting the words out,"

"Maybe that something is you," he suggested.

"How? I mean, I want to talk to him and just get past this but, I always think that he's gonna turn into an ass or something."

"You never know,"

Casey sighed and shook her head. Sam knew that she must have been going through a lot right about now. Should she talk to Derek? Should she not? Should she just forget about it all together?

"So, how was the kiss?" Sam asked smirking,

Casey scoffed at him and smacked his thigh, laughing a little.

"You really wanna know?" She asked him.

"Surprisingly, yes, how was it? Were there sparks? Electricity? Fireworks?"

Casey laughed, "Okay, no more romance novels for you, but it was amazing," she sighed, "Sparks, electricity, fireworks, an explosion, everything was there. I actually forgot that his kisses made me feel like I did when it happened."

"Casey," Sam sighed, "shouldn't that tell you something then? I mean if it felt so amazing, it should tell you at lease something."

"I don't know, Sam, I really don't know."

But Sam knew. Sam knew that Casey was still in love with Derek. And he knew that Derek was still in love with her. Hell, Derek practically told him so.

And he could only hope that one say they would both realize it.

* * *

**I just love Marti...and the song in here, I just got the new Demi Lovato CD and I'm obsessed with 'Trainwreck', you should check it out, it's actually a good song.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I'm back for a little and I thought that I would put this up for you all! I hope you all didn't think that I just up and left this thing for FanFiction trash or anything. Because I've decided that even thought I don't get to read all the great stories on here like I want to, I can still update you all whenever I can! So without further adieu...chapter seven!**

* * *

The day after Sam had arrived, they had all decided on going out to dinner. 'They' as in, George, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Sam, Casey, _and_ Derek, all at one table. And while the rest piled into one car, Derek, Sam, and Casey piled into Derek's.

And Casey knew right away that this night was going to be a disaster.

When they got to the Olive Garden, they all walked in. Right away, guests there looked at them. It was like then had never seen eight people walk into a restaurant to eat dinner before. They all sat at a large table and were handed their menus. Sam was sitting between Derek and Edwin. And Edwin next to Lizzie, who was next to Marti and her dad next to her future step mom, leaving Casey sitting next to Derek- really close to Derek.

Casey was so close to Derek, everytime he moved even a little, she felt it. It wasn't because she was forced so close to him, it was because they were sitting at a round table.

It was going to be a long night.

--

"So then I was like, 'hey, look pal, if you wanna go and blow your life on that, then you can just stick it in the hole already'." Sam laughed, causing everyone else at the table, except Marti, to laugh.

"That doesn't make any sense." Marti said to Sam.

"It's okay, you're probably too young to understand anyways,"

Marti huffed and crossed her arms, "I am so tired of being told I am too young for something." She half snapped, "I am almost fifteen,"

"Point being?" Edwin asked.

"Shut up, Edweirdo,"

"Edweirdo?" Lizzie asked, smirking.

"You breathe a word of it, and you're dead."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

And while everyone else was having their own conversations, Casey was sitting there, keeping to herself. She was playing with her straw in her cup of water, waiting for the waiter to come along.

Derek looked at her briefly and then around the table. He then leaned in and noticed her tense up.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah," she said softly, nodding her head.

Derek nodded.

"Hey, remember when we went to Burger King and ordered something that wasn't even on the menu?" He asked her in a low voice as if he was telling her a secret.

She giggled, "And he looked back, trying to find it," she continued for him.

"And he was like 'I think we ran out'," he finished for her.

Casey laughed out loud, getting the rest of the table's attention. Her mother looked at her with curious eyes and she smiled a little.

"I see you two have gotten to know each other a bit," her mother offered.

"Sure," Casey smiled.

She wasn't about to tell her mom that she and Derek were reminiscing.

She looked back at her empty plate and she noticed Derek lean into her again.

"Wanna try it again?" He asked her.

"No,"

"Come on," he urged her.

"Derek, no," she said to him, "and besides, it won't work anyways,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm pretty sure the waiters know what's on the menu and what's not."

Casey had a point. The time when they pulled that prank, they knew the person who was working there was a new employee. But these employees's seemed to have been working there for a while. And Casey didn't want to risk anything. It was supposed to be a nice dinner with a new family, not a nice dinner where Derek decides to be a bone head.

"I'm telling you, Derek, no,"

Derek simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. He actually thought about it and chose not to do anything about it. He didn't want to ruin dinner, have his dad yell at him, _and_ have Casey yell at him either.

"Fine," he whispered.

--

They were all being served their food when Derek looked at his plate. It wasn't what he ordered. In fact, it wasn't what Derek would even think about ordering. He sighed to himself and nodded.

"That isn't what you ordered." Casey stated to him.

"Forget it,"

"No, you're right,"

"Casey, forget about it, because by the time we can get a waiter back over here and then get my food right, maybe, everyone else would already be done,"

"No, Derek," and right when Casey looked up, she caught the attention of another waiter. She waved for them to walk over to the table and she did.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked Casey, smiling politely.

"Yes, you see, my friend here, this isn't what he ordered."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the waitress apologized, "we're so busy tonight, sometimes orders get mixed. I'll have this taken care of. What did you order?" She asked Derek.

He told her what he had ordered and she promised to have it out within a few minutes. And as the plate was set back in front of Derek, everyone else at the table was looking at Casey. She looked back at everyone else and shrugged.

"Anyone else hate it when they mess up orders?"

--

The house was dark. Everyone had all gone to bed except for two.

Derek was in the kitchen with an open note book and a pen tapping on the blank page. He still had nothing for his pitch- or bitch as he liked to call it. It was like his brain was refusing to think of something.

He then heard faint foot steps and soon saw Casey walk in wearing a tank top and blue, green and grey flannel pajama pants. She game him a small smile before she walked to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"What are you working on?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"A pitch," he said, "a pitch for anything really. Nothing is coming out."

"Maybe you should take a break?" She suggested.

"I've been on a break; it's time that I start getting it finished,"

Casey bit her bottom lip and released her tense shoulders that she didn't even know were tense. She then walked past him and did that thing she used to do when they were together. She rested her hand on his shirt covered lower back. He shivered slightly and watched her walk out of the kitchen. _She must have not noticed._

Not knowing whether or not it was something he should take into thought, he simply let it go. But it still stayed in the back of his mind.

And as Casey walked to her room, she couldn't get the tingling feeling out of her hand. And she hadn't even touched bare skin!

"Case?" she heard him call out to her.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized, hoping that she would know that he was talking about the kiss.

"Its fine," she said, shaking her head as if it were nothing. Really, she knew that it actually _was_ something.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she lied.

It really wasn't okay that he kissed her like he did. It wasn't okay that he apologized about it. Because she wanted it to happen again. And she wanted it to happen over and over and over again. But maybe it wasn't meant to be or anything.

--

"This one is too purple," Casey said shaking her head. She put the dress back on the rack and moved on to the next one.

"The last ten _million_ were too purple or too light." Lizzie said to her older sister. "I don't think it really matters what shade of lavender it is."

Marti sighed for the millionth time that day. Casey had been sorting through dresses and throwing them out like it was her wedding. It was like nothing was good enough. And she couldn't help but to think about what it would be like if her brother and Casey got married. It would probably be a long engagement.

"Marti, what do you think of this one?" Nora asked her.

She looked up from playing with the colored tin can tabs from her favorite drink, Monster, on a silver ball chain and smiled a little.

"I think it's a good color."

"You say that about every dress," Casey said to her.

"That's because I've liked all the different shades of purple." She half snapped back. "And if you hadn't realized it yet, this isn't your wedding, Casey, it's your mom's."

"I know that, Marti, but I want it to be perfect for my mother."

"Then let her pick them out!" She stressed out, "I'm tired and I wanna go home already,"

Casey shook her head and looked at her mother. "I just want it to be perfect for you mom."

"And it will be," Nora said to her eldest.

Marti rolled her blue eyes and stood up.

"Okay, why don't we just do what Carrie did in _Sex and the City_, you know the different colored dresses?"

"Marti, we decided on lavender," Casey reminded her.

"Not different colors." She said walking to the rack. Marti sorted through the dresses and found one she liked. It was a little darker than lavender and she pulled it out. "I like this one," she said holding it up to her body.

"And I like this one," Lizzie pouted, running her hand on the silky fabric of a purple dress.

"Actually, Marti," Nora said to her future step daughter, "that sounds like a great idea."

Casey thought for a second and finally agreed. It was a pretty good idea instead of trying to find a shade they all liked. And it was easier for Casey to find a dress that she liked as well.

And after they had picked out the three dresses, they decided on going out for lunch as well. As they waited on their food, Casey looked at Marti and cocked her head.

"Are you gonna wear those tabs at the wedding?" Casey asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna change them all to the purple ones."

Casey even looked at Marti's attire and Marti looked back at her. Marti was wearing cut off jeans with what looked like permanent stains and some black high top converse. She had on a ratty band shirt and her hair was in a messy bin with a few purple stands falling out and around her face.

"You aren't gonna dress like a harlot are you?" Casey asked.

"Casey!" Her mother scolded.

"What? It's a simple question,"

"No, Nora, it's okay," Marti smiled, "And Casey, I plan to rip the dress to make it shorter, wear my fish nets and my combat boots, a leather jacket and my hair exactly like this,"

Nora and Lizzie caught on that Marti was completely kidding about it all and started laughing. Casey on the other hand was a little put off about it.

It was just a question.

Marti laughed a little and shook her head.

"I'm kidding. I'm gonna be dressed like a girl for once,"

--

"Dad, it's just a suite jacket, it shouldn't really matter what it looks like, or what it's made of." Derek sighed out when he put away another jacket.

How can picking out a white dinner jacket be so hard? How many different whites can there be? And why did his dad have to pick white to begin with?

Derek shook his head and sat down on the empty chair next to the rack he, his brother and his dad were at. Edwin was also sitting and he noticed that Edwin looked like he had his thumbs glued to his phone.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm texting,"

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. He really wasn't up for this at all. Sure it was one thing to help pick something out for a wedding but when you're actually in it and you have to pick out what _you're_ going to wear, it can be a little exhausting.

And while Derek was trying to relax a little, Edwin was currently talking to Lizzie via text message.

'_He's really freaking out…it's almost like it's his own wedding,'_

'_Tell me about it, Casey was having a fit about the dresses.'_

Edwin smiled and shook his head slightly before his thumbs connected with his phone again.

'_Lol! Derek was having a fit about the dinner jackets…it was his idea remember?'_

'_Oh yeah, that's the same with Casey.'_

Edwin smiled again and another message came through.

'_Marti told Case that she was gonna go all out punk rock for the wedding.'_

'_Oh, dear God,"_

'_Relax, she was just kidding,"_

Edwin let out a sigh of relief and Derek looked at him.

"What's your deal?" He asked him.

"Liz said that Marti told Casey that she was gonna go all out punk at the wedding." He smirked.

"Leave it to Marti to do that," Derek muttered. "When the hell did she become a little rocker anyways?"

"Are you kidding me?" Edwin asked his brother, "It was only a matter of time,"

"She's not all hard core or anything,"

"Sure," Edwin said, waving it off.

"What do you mean sure; she's not getting into trouble right?"

"Geeze Derek, no!"

Derek glared at his brother in a 'you better not be lying or you'll die' kind of way and he looked back at his dad. He was still looking for a jacket.

Then suddenly his phone went off and he pulled it out. It was a text from Casey. Too shocked to open it, it started to put it back in his pocked but stopped. He decided on opening it.

'_I don't know about you, but this sucks!'_

He chuckled a bit and texted her back.

'_Tell me about it,'_

And for the rest of the day, they were texting back and forth like they were best friends again and that nothing was wrong.

--

Now it was Casey who was up late.

Everyone else had gone to sleep and she was the only one up- or so she thought.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," a voice said behind her as she was sitting on the couch. She jumped a little and looked back. "Sorry,"

"What do you want Derek?" She asked him.

She was currently working on her novel and was getting no where. Everytime she would start to type something, her fingers would start writing about her past with a certain someone and she didn't want her book to be a personal novel. And until this certain someone left her mind, she would never finish it.

"Nothing," he said as he plopped down next to her. She immediately shut her lap top and he looked at her with raised brows.

"I don't want you to see this yet, it's not finished."

Derek rolled his eyes and flipped on the TV. She looked at him and he looked back.

"What?" He asked her.

"I was in here first."

"So? You weren't even watching TV,"

"No, but I was working on my novel," she said to him.

"Well you aren't now,"

And he went onto flipping through the channels. She scoffed to herself and crossed her arms over her chest. And after a few minutes of a small fit, she then started watching some re-run of Friends with him. And about an hour later, she was asleep with her head rested on his shoulder. Derek looked down at her and smiled a bit before he turned his attention back to the TV.

Feeling his eyes droop, he flipped off the TV and moved Casey a little so that he could get more comfortable. When he was flat on his back on the couch, Casey snuggled into his side with her hand rested over his toned stomach.

Derek remembered when it used to be like this. Just the two of them, and being able to do whatever they wanted with each other. And he wondered if he hadn't screwed up, if he would still be able to have it all with her again.

--

Casey woke up before him and she looked around. She tensed up when she saw that she was sleeping next to Derek, but for some reason, she relaxed and lay back down next to him. Her face was so close to just being buried in his neck and she decided to do something that she had wanted to do ever since she saw him again, standing there with the bags full of food. She moved closer to him and placed her lips in a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. She looked up at him and noticed that he did nothing. And so she took that as a sign that he was still in a deep sleep and she continued with what she was doing.

She then moved to his jaw and started placing small kisses, traveling up to his temple and she saw a quick intake of air making her freeze. She looked down at Derek and saw his brown eyes looking back at her, questioning why she was doing that- not that he minded or anything.

She bit her lip and looked back. _Oh, the hell with it. _And she leaned in and kissed him and he wasted no time kissing her back deeply. His hand cupped the side of her neck, his fingertips brushing against her hair and he groaned. He managed to flip them over and he broke the kiss. He looked at her, silent asking her again, and her answer was a deep kiss.

Hell, it was good enough for him.

And while they were in their own world, the didn't notice Marti standing there, looking at them.

"That is so Jerry Springer,"

Derek broke the kiss and glared at Marti as she walked into the kitchen at the same time Casey buried her face into his shoulder. He sighed and kissed the crook of her neck. She then looked at him and he looked back, trying to see if there was any ounce of regret in her eyes and he saw nothing. In fact, he saw that spark from when she gave herself to him for the first time.

"Everyone should be up soon," she said to him, softly.

"Yeah,"

Derek then got up and Casey sat up right. She leaned in to him again and kissed him softly before she left the room.

He didn't know what it meant, but he sure as hell wasn't about to ask any questions about it.

* * *

**I know...it's such a shame that I have to go to people's houses so that I can update you all. I may or may not have chapter eight up on Tuesday...I'm not sure yet. But I hope this was good enough for all of you! I love reading your reviews so REVIEW AWAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOO! I updated! Lol. So how have you all been? I been sucky! I haven't been reading any fics because I have no internet whatsoever! GRR. But I still bring you chapter eight. Enjoy!!! X3**

* * *

They all had gone out for fitting and it just so happened to be at the same store. Of course, George and Nora had their fittings else where. And while Edwin, Marti, and Lizzie were in their own fitting room, Derek had snuck into Casey's when she was in the process of putting her dress on.

"Derek! What are you doing in here?" She asked him, shocked and a little startled.

"I was hoping to see you before you put the dress on." He said smirking.

He moved closer to her and kissed her bare shoulder. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are we doing?" She asked him in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I don't really wanna think about it,"

And for the first time, Casey thought with her heart instead of her head and she gave in. She leaned up and she kissed him. He kissed her back deeply, backing her up against the wall. Then a knock broke them from the kiss and Casey put her finger to his lips, silently telling him to be quiet.

"Yes?" She answered.

"How's the dress?" Her mother asked through the door.

"Oh, it's fine," she said, with Derek pressing his lips to the side of her neck. "I'll be out in a minute." A shudder ran through her body and she bit her lip, "Or two,"

She felt him smirk into her neck and she giggled.

"You have to go," she sighed out.

"Why?"

"My mom is gonna come back,"

"Fine," he sighed out. "One more,"

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She giggled and broke the kiss.

"You need to go,"

"Okay, I'm going, but we're finishing this later,"

And she watched him leave the dressing room. She sighed happily to herself and walked out after him, ready to show her mother what the dress looked like.

--

She was sitting in her room typing on her computer and she heard the door open. She looked up and smiled when she saw Derek with his back rested against her closed door.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

She closed her laptop before Derek climbed onto her bed. He crawled over to her and when he was only a few centimeters away from her lips, he kissed her. She sighed and deepened it.

She didn't care that it was wrong, she didn't care that they would soon be somewhat related because she wanted it. His hands slipped under her shirt, just the feeling of his hands on her bare skin gave her goosebumps, and she shivered. She let out a soft moan when she felt his lips trail down or neck and a nip at her collar bone.

"Derek,"

"Okay, why is it that everytime we make out, you have to talk?" He asked her.

"I wasn't getting your attention," she scoffed. "Now can we please make out again?"

"Fine by me," he said before growling in her neck.

She giggled and she flipped them over. She pulled off her shirt and his lips landed on one of the firm humps of her breast. Her head tilted back and she heard foot steps. She tensed up and looked back at the door.

"Wait,"

Suddenly the bedroom door opened a little and she jumped off of Derek and ran to her door, shutting it again.

"I'm changing!" She called out.

"Sorry, Casey," George apologized, "I was just wondering if you'd seen Derek?"

"No, sorry, I think he went out,"

"Okay, sorry again,"

"It's okay,"

She let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Derek. He got to his elbows and smirked at her. He smirked that smirk he _knew _would make her break. And even though she tried to fight it, he couldn't because the next thing she knew, she was back on the bed with him, giggling as he placed sloppy kisses on her neck.

But by the end of the night, Casey was feeling a little ounce of regret. She knew that she shouldn't have been doing that with Derek, her ex- no, the ex part didn't matter. With her future step brother of all people and that _had_ to be considered incest or something right?

_Right?_

And as she was sitting in her bed, changing her story completely, and writing about the past events, she couldn't help but think that everything she was doing with Derek was somehow okay. She still loved him so it had to be okay. And it was obvious that he still had feelings for her too unless he was just pulling her leg.

Ughh, drama, drama, drama.

--

"I can't believe this," Nora sighed out.

"What's wrong sweetie?" George asked.

"The band that we were going to have for the wedding canceled."

"What?" George asked, shocked that it was under such short notice, "Can they do that?"

"Of course they can, they probably got a higher offer from someone else."

George looked at his fiancée and sighed to himself. He knew that she was really upset about not being able to have that band. They played the music she liked but were still up to date to make their music a little more hip. So seeing her in the state of emotion she was in, he knew he had to do something. He just had no idea what that something was.

"What goes on?" Derek asked, entering the kitchen, extremely happy with whatever was going on with he and Casey.

"The band Nora and I picked had to cancel on the wedding,"

"What? That's not even cool,"

"I know!" Nora stressed out. Derek smirked a little at the sight of his soon to be step mother. She looked just like Casey with the pout she was sporting. "I just wanted a good band so that everyone could enjoy themselves."

"I don't know if this is allowed to be said or anything, but isn't it your wedding? I mean does it matter if no one has a good time? Shouldn't it only matter if the bride and groom have a good time?"

George looked at his son, shocked that he even had that thought, and smiled a little.

"You know Derek; it doesn't really matter if they do have fun,"

"George!" Nora scolded.

"Well, I think my son has a point," he tried to reason with her, "the wedding is about us anyways. "

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing," George said to her, "if the music stinks then, at least I'll get you in the end."

Derek rolled his eyes slightly and turned to the fridge. He looked around for something to eat and he heard Nora.

"So, what do you think of Casey?" Nora asked.

He poked his head out of the fridge and looked back at her, "She's nice."

"You two are getting along?"

He looked away with only his eyes and thought back to a few hours ago. Visions of Casey flashed through his mind with rough touches and hungry kisses. Were they getting along? Hell, they were better than getting along.

"Yeah, were getting along," he smirked. "Getting along great,"

--

"You totally kissed Casey," Sam stated, falling on Derek's bed.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"No one is home, so it's not like you're gonna get into trouble or anything,"

Derek let out a light sigh of relief and looked back at Sam from his computer.

"How'd you know anyways?"

"Marti,"

Marti.

Leave it to her to open her big mouth to _someone_.

"I think it's cool," Sam said to him. "You two are like, meant for each other."

"Meant for each other? Maybe, gonna happen? Probably not,"

"Why not?"

"Hello? Our parents are getting married in like three weeks," Derek reminded him.

"So? Look, it may not be conventional or anything but it'll be okay if you talk to your dad about it all."

"No, I can't talk to him about it, he'd freak, and then he'd tell Nora and then she'd freak,"

"I know, I kinda figured that when you had your little Casey rant," Derek glared at him and Sam rolled his eyes, "Just talk to your dad about it, I'm sure he'd understand,"

And as much as he didn't want to, Derek found himself standing in front of the master bedroom where his dad was, working-waiting for the courage to come to him.

With a light knock on the door, he waited for his dad to answer.

"Derek, my boy,"

"Dad, you make it sound like you haven't seen me in years," he joked.

"Ha, ha, what do you need?"

"I need to talk to you about something,"

George looked at him with a little bit of curiosity in his eyes and nodded.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Well, this whole wedding thing,"

"What about it? I thought you liked Nora,"

"No, I do, I love Nora, she's great, but," Derek trailed off, "Uh…"

"Oh, Derek, hi," Nora greeted.

"Hey,"

"What are you two men doing?" She asked as she walked over to George's side.

"Nothing," Derek answered for the both of them.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" George asked his son.

"It's actually not really important,"

And before anything else was said or asked, Derek walked away and down the hall to his room. But on the way to his room, he was pulled into another room by soft hands. He was pushed up against the wall and was pulled into a deep kiss. He groaned into it softly and let his hormones take over. He knew it was Casey who was kissing him and he wasn't about to stop her from ravishing his body.

Now the thought of a woman ravishing a man, but hey, Derek would let Casey do anything to him if it felt good. And right now, her hands on his body like they were, it felt good.

"I was gonna try to talk to my dad," he said between kisses.

"Why?"

"I was gonna talk to him about us," he murmured before he kissed her neck. He heard her sigh before she tensed up. She looked back at him and bit her lip.

"Why? She asked him again.

"Well, Sam said that if I talked to my dad then he would be okay,"

"Be okay with what?"

Derek looked around the room like he was actually looking for something, and then back at Casey. She couldn't possibly be that slow in the head.

"Okay with what we're doing,"

"Why would he have to be okay with it?" She asked him.

"Okay, wait," Derek said to her, "I thought that…I mean…" he stammered. "Look, my dad and your mom are getting married; I think it would matter if our parents were okay with us hookin' up all the time,"

"What so this is just a hook up?" She asked, almost offended. "So me throwing myself at you told you that this was all a hook up and that's it?"

"What? No…I mean sorta…I don't know okay? All I know is that when I'm with you I forget about all the shit that makes me crazy and when I kiss you, its right,"

By the time he had said the last word, Casey was sitting on her bed. He sighed and leaned up against the wall of her room.

"I didn't want the questions to come," he whispered. "I didn't want to ask them either."

"What?" She asked him.

"What are we really doing?"

"I don't know," she answered, honestly.

"Well when you find out, let me know,"

And it was just like when they first hooked up when they were still in school. Derek left pissed off, and Casey was lift with tears streaming down her face.

--

"Do you think dad would totally flip if I did the Napoleon Dynamite 'Vote for Pedro' dance down the aisle?" Marti asked.

"I think he would cut you off," Edwin smirked.

"Yeah, probably," she agreed. "Hey, where's Derek?"

"Derek is here," he said walking down the stairs.

"We have to be at the theater in like fifteen minutes," she reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now tell me again why it's just us and no one else?" He asked his little sister.

"Because, it's Venturi tradition…everytime a scary movie comes out, we all go to see it and then listen to dad bitch and moan about how you weren't supposed to take me," she said to him smiling.

"Oh yeah," he said softly, "and watch your mouth."

"Yeah also, we can pull the 'I just came' joke," Edwin added in with a chuckle.

"The 'I just what' joke?" Marti asked, cocking her head to the left.

"Don't worry about it Smarti,"

"I hate you guys."

And as they were leaving, Casey walked in the house. She stopped momentarily before walking into the kitchen.

Marti rolled her eyes and looked at her oldest brother. "Go talk to her,"

Derek sighed and walked into the kitchen. He saw Casey at the counter making something to eat.

"Hey,"

"I haven't figured it out yet," she said to him, not looking at him at all.

"Look, I know what I did was kinda out of line,"

"Out of line?" She asked looking at him. "We were okay until you pulled a Casey and started asking questions,"

"Sorry okay?" He stressed, "I'm sorry, all I want is you,"

Casey shook her head and continued with her food.

"You tell me that you have no idea what you're doing with me, you tell me to figure out what I want, and now you tell me you want me," she said to him, "what am I supposed to do? I mean what do you want from me?"

"I just want you!"

By this time they were completely screaming at each other with Marti and Edwin listening in.

"And I should be asking the questions," Derek continued, "what the hell do you want from me? Even when we were dating you never were completely honest with me about what you wanted, and now you sure as hell don't know what you want."

"Fine," she said slamming her hand on the counter, "I want to pretend that none of this ever happened in the first place. I wish I never kissed you, I with we never hooked up, I wish you never cheated, and I wish we never," she shouted and took a breath, "dated,"

The last word was spoken softly. Almost like it was to make Derek crazy and it did. His blood was boiling. How could she say something like that to him? Sure he hurt her in the past but did she have to say that she wanted to pretend that they never were anything?

"Fine," was all he wrote when he left the kitchen.

When he had reached the living room, his brother and sister were looking at him.

"Not one word," he said with brown eyes darker than ever.

--

"Okay, this wedding is starting to be a disaster!" Nora exclaimed loudly. "Everytime I want one thing, something always goes wrong!"

This time, the china she requested for the wedding was no longer available.

George walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, everything is going to be fine,"

"You always say that,"

"And I always mean it," he said honestly to her.

Nora pulled away from him and shook her head.

"I just want this wedding planning to be over with and I wanna marry you now already," she said to him.

"I know, but we have all these guests coming down here and we can't very well go to Vegas and elope,"

"We could," she said smiling.

"No,"

She scoffed to herself, "But this is so stressful!"

"What's wrong now?" Casey asked when she saw her stressed mother.

"China," was her one word answer.

"What?"

"The dinnerware that I wanted is no longer available."

"I'm sorry, mom. What if I help you pick out another one?" Her daughter offered.

"Oh, Case, thank you,"

Casey smiled and sat down at the table with her mom. She looked up at George who looked like he had no idea what to do.

"George, do you wanna help?" Casey asked, "I mean you _are_ marrying my mom."

"No, it's okay, this seems like a woman's job or something." Casey looked at him, "Not that I'm being sexist or anything, but-"

"It's okay," Casey smiled.

George nodded and thank you and left the women to their business.

"So, how are things with you?" Her mother asked.

"Things are good," she replied.

"Any guys in your life,"

"No mother," she said like she didn't want to talk about it. "There are no guys in my life."

"Why isn't there?"

"I don't know, I'm mostly concerned about finishing school."

"Well it's okay to date," her mother reasoned with her.

"I know but still, and there was this guy but it was a one time thing,"

"Why a one time thing?"

Now her mother was actually interested, she could tell, and she knew there would be no way to get away from it.

"Because we can't really be anything,"

"Why not?"

"Because we can't," Casey sighed out, "he wants nothing to do with me anymore,"

"Sweetie,"

"Mom, please," she begged her mom, "I don't really wanna talk about it,"

And praying that her mom would let it go, she did.

"So is it just the dinnerware that is going wrong about now?" She asked her mother.

And right when Nora was about to answer, the front door flew open with three Venturi's saying lines from the latest horror movie they had just seen only hours ago.

"And then when he tricked that girl in the end, classic!" Edwin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but the bimbo would have gotten away if she hadn't screamed." Marti said back to her brothers.

"Oh, she was a dumb blonde, of course she was gonna die,"

They walked into the kitchen and Derek stopped at the sight of Casey and played it cool. The Derek Venturi way.

"Hey ladies," he said to the two as he sat next to Nora, across from Casey.

"How was the movie?" Nora asked.

"It was bad ass," Marti said as she hopped on the counter with a can of soda.

"Marti, language," Derek warned her, "it was good,"

"It was okay," Edwin said to Nora. "I've seen better,"

"Oh please, you were pretty much under your seat shaking like a girl," Marti said to him.

"Who was shaking like a girl?" Lizzie asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Edweirdo,"

"Shut up with that,"

Lizzie laughed, "I think it's funny,"

And while they were having their own conversation, Nora was watching Derek and Casey after she had gotten up for a drink. She noticed that something was off about her daughter and the young man sitting at the table. She noticed that her daughter refused to look up from the sheet of paper she was looking at and she noticed that Derek refused to look at anyone in the kitchen. She knew something was up but she couldn't put her finger on it.

And as she watched the others leave, she pretended to go about her business in the kitchen and started dinner.

Watching how they refused to talk to each other and not look at each other.

--

"Derek?" a voice whispered.

His brows furrowed together in his sleep and he opened his eyes slowly. When his blurry vision had focused, he realized that Casey was in his room. She was in nothing but that grey Led Zeppelin shirt.

"Casey? What are you doing in here?" He whispered.

"I can't sleep,"

He sighed and moved to make room for her. She climbed in next to him and pressed herself into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and sighed almost contently.

"I'm sorry for earlier,"

"It's okay," he whispered to her.

She then tilted her head and placed a kiss on his neck and he shuddered. He then rolled on top of her and kissed her softly. He placed wet kisses all along her neck and she let him.

In fact, she wanted him to so of course she didn't want him to stop. She let him peel off her shirt and put his hands on her bare waist. She let him take his owe shirt off and remove every last article of clothing and she didn't stop him at all.


	9. Chapter 9

He woke up with someone next to him. Someone who smelled like a mixture of lavender and vanilla. He opened his eyes and saw a barely covered, but very naked, Casey lying next to him.

He froze.

He slept with Casey.

He slept with Casey and he had no idea what to do.

He could get out of bed and walk out of the room, he could just stay there, and there were probably other reasons floating around in his head but all he could think about was a naked, beautiful Casey lying next to him.

He chose to stay in bed.

He continued to look at her and noticed that her stomach wasn't covered by the sheet and he started placing soft kisses on her stomach. She took a quick intake of breath and he looked up. Her blue eyes were looking down at him. He moved up her body so that he was face to face with her. He kissed her softly and looked at her.

"I don't regret it," she said instantly.

"Promise? Because I'm ready for a Casey freak out," he joked.

"I promise," she smiled at him.

She kissed him, not caring about anything but them and he kissed her back just as much. She rolled them over, straddling him, and she sat up. She smiled down at him while his fingertips danced along her sides, slightly tickling her.

"So," she started.

"What goin' on in there?" He asked, referring to her head.

"Nothing, just you,"

"We're thinkin' the same thing," he smirked. He sat up and kissed her, he leaned back a little and she smiled a little.

Now she wasn't expecting it at all but he then started attacking her neck with sloppy kisses. She squealed and started giggling. And as expected, she felt his hands squeeze her sides making her giggle more. Suddenly there was a noise from outside the door. Casey tensed up and she looked at Derek. He looked back at her and they stayed quiet, waiting for anything to happen but nothing did.

And that's when it hit her. She slept with her ex in the same house as their parents. Their parents who were getting married in a few weeks.

"I should go," she said to him. Not waiting for an answer, she removed herself from him and slipped the shirt on and hurried out of the room. Derek sat there for what felt like an hour before he put clothes on and followed her out. Her bedroom door shut right when hr reached it. He knocked and called out her name as quietly as he could without getting the attention of the others.

"Come on, Case, please?" He begged though the closed door. Derek Venturi never, and I mean _never_ begged.

"Go away," was muffled though the door.

Derek sighed and shook his head. He walked away. There wasn't anything he could do at the moment anyways so there was no point to wait out in the hall.

--

He saw her sitting at the table on the outside patio. She was looking at the ocean and he decided to walk out.

"We need to talk,"

"Derek, we don't need to talk."

"Apparently we do." He said to her. "We slept together last night.-"

"And I'd like to forget it."

Derek pulled her up by her arms and so that she could look at him spare in the eyes.

"Okay you wanna forget it? Why the hell were you all over me then, huh? You made the first move Case, so I can only assume that you wanted all of this to happen again,"

"I didn't think that-"

"Didn't think what?" He cut her off, "Didn't think that I would cave?" She said nothing, "God, Casey, what the hell are you doing to me?"

She shook her head.

"Well I'm done," he said to her, "I'm not gonna be your toy because you don't know what the hell you want from me because I know what I want from you already. And it's been that way since we broke up."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She challenged.

"Do I really have to tell you?"

And that was all he said before he walked back inside.

She knew he was right. What was she doing to him? And what the hell did she want from him? He just up and admitted that he still wanted her and all she could do was stand there, like she had no idea what to do. But in all honestly, she actually had no idea what to do. There were two options as of now. One, she could take some time and figure out what she wants, or two, she can just listen to her heart for once and just go with it.

But she knew that she had to figure it out sometime or another. Well, actually she had to figure out by the wedding.

She shook her head and sighed. She had a lot of thinking to do. Because unlike Derek, he had already figured out what she wanted. Sure she wanted him, but she still didn't know.

--

They were all sitting in the living room watching TV, all except Derek and Casey; they were actually ignoring each other. Derek had a notebook at his side in case an idea popped into his head and Casey had her laptop open next to her.

Derek's phone had gone off and he looked at the small screen. It was from Sam.

'_You hooked up with Case, huh?'_

'_If you really wanna know, yeah, I did…and no she's totally freaking out on me,'_

'_Have you talked?"_

'_You know her almost as well as I do…what do you think?'_

'_Any Casey Freak Out?'_

'_No, I'm glad but I'm still expecting it sometime or another,'_

Derek looked up and met Sam looking back at him and he shrugged. And while Derek turned back to the movie, Casey was IM-ing Amy.

**AmyLove: **Okay, so what's going on now?

**CaseyBear: **I hooked up with Derek.

**AmyLove: **I know, you told me… The night of the party…

**CaseyBear: **No, again.

There was a full minute pause before Amy replied.

**AmyLove: **OH MY GOD! When?

**CaseyBear: **Last night…

**AmyLove: **Well who came onto who?

**CaseyBear: **I came onto him… I just walked in and it just happened.

**AmyLove: **Casey, I know I ask you all the time, but what do you want from him? It seems like you just keep messing with his head.

**CaseyBear: **I know, but I have no idea what the hell I want. I mean, I know I wanna be with Derek again but I still don't know what to do…

**AmyLove: **Case, you just answered your own question…

And there was a full minute before she replied to Amy.

**CaseyBear: **I wanna be with Derek again…

**AmyLove: **Yeahhh…

**CaseyBear: **I gotta go, I'll call you later.

She signed out of her messenger and bit her lip. Suddenly, she then got a sudden burst of encouragement to continue with her writing again. She opened up her unfinished document and started typing away.

Derek had looked over at her and noticed her typing. He tried to catch a glimpse of her face but he couldn't. She wouldn't even look up from the screen. He simply turned his attention back to the movie that he had no idea what it was about.

--

Exactly five days till the wedding.

Five days, and Derek's worst nightmare would be coming true.

His ex-girlfriend was going to be his step sister in the matter of days.

"Sam, I don't think I can do this,"

"Well, you don't really have a choice." He said as they slipped on their fitted dinner jackets. "You can't really get out of it,"

In his mind, Derek was seriously thinking about taking a flight back to T.O right before the wedding so that he wouldn't have to deal with everything. But he knew that his dad would never forgive him.

"I don't wanna walk down the aisle with Casey just to watch her become my step sister,"

"You wanna _her_ to walk down the aisle to you so that you two can get married and have little Derek's running around all over the place and get into Uncle Sam's shit,"

"What?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "Look, talk to Casey…and I sound like a broken record but talk to her and figure this shit out. Because I am tired of you two going back and forth. You still wanna be with her, so just be with her."

"Well you like Amy, why aren't you with her?" Derek asked his friend.

"Ask her,"

-x-

"Okay, so tell me again why you just don't tell Derek?" Amy asked through the phone.

"Because what if he doesn't feel the sane way? I mean sure he said that he already knew what he wanted but that can mean anything right? Oh, who am I kidding, he doesn't wanna be with me and I cant-"

"Casey!" Amy shouted, "You're ranting. Now take a deep breath and calm down. Listen to me, Derek slept with you twice. I think it's clear what he wants."

"Then why doesn't he tell me?" Casey whined out.

"Maybe because you have been messing with his head since like forever,"

"No I haven't," Casey said, shaking her head.

"Yeah you have,"

There was a pause and Casey heard Amy sigh.

"Last night you told me that you still wanted to be with Derek, right?"

"Right,"

"Well, just do it."

"Amy,"

"No," Amy said to her friend, cutting her off, "talk to him about how you feel and then, be with him."

--

Derek was still looking at the curser on the blank document on his computer screen. He had et to think of an idea still and it was bugging him. At this rate he would never get noticed to direct.

There was a soft knock on the door and he looked up. It opened slowly and in tip toed Casey in that grey Zeppelin shirt.

It was like she wore it just to tease him.

"You need something?" He sighed out, looking back at his screen.

"Can we talk?" She asked, "I mean, really talk?"

"You're not gonna be a bitch and ignore me or something?" He asked looking at her, twiddling a pen in his fingers. She looked down at her pedicured toes and bit her lip. He sighed, "Fine,"

He watched her sit on his bed. He watched her have a mental argument with herself. He watched her wring her hands out about a million times and then he snapped.

"Well?"

"Look, um, I've been doing a lot of thinking today, and since the party, and I'm still not sure what I want,"

He rolled his eyes, "Then what are you doing in here?"

"Why did you cheat on me?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"What?"

"Why did you cheat on me with that girl?" She asked him again. "I thought we were happy,"

"I was,"

"If you were then why did you cheat? I mean did I do something wrong?"

"No," he said to her, "you didn't do anything wrong. I don't know why I did it," he got up from his chair and sat next to her, "but I am so sorry,"

She bit her lip again, willing the tears away but failed. They spilled out and she shook her head.

"Why are you messing with my head?" He asked her. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"What do you want?" He asked her. He needed to know so that maybe, _maybe_, he could relax.

"I want everything to be how it was before all this mess," she whispered. "I want you back in my life,"

There, she finally said it. And it was like a ton of weights was lifted off of her shoulders.

He looked down to the floor and then back at her. She was afraid to look at him and he knew that. Hell, he was afraid too, but he took a chance anyways. He leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back before she broke it completely.

"Derek,"

"I just want you, that's it," he whispered.

And that was that…for now anyways. Derek knew that he would have to expect another Casey freak out with in the next five days.

--

Day one…

Out in front of the family, they were still just Casey and Derek, the soon to be step siblings. But behind closed doors, in cark corners, and when no one was looking, they were back to what they once were and it was like nothing had ever happened.

"Derek, we're gonna get caught if you keep sneaking in kisses," she reminded him.

He had just kissed her quickly when he had entered the kitchen that morning. Hell, no one was around so he thought it would be okay.

"No one's around,"

"So? I don't want any of this to be ruined…again."

"And it won't, I promise."

Casey looked away from him and he stepped closer to her. As she continued to look away, looking as if she was shying away for the first time since they started 'hooking up' per say, he smirked. He thought that she looked absolutely adorable.

"Hey, listen to me," he said to her, "we're gonna be fine,"

He leant in to kiss her but stopped and moved away quickly when he heard a sound. And he got to an empty chair only seconds before Sam and Marti walked in. He smirked when he saw his little sisters' pajamas, a faded D-Rock shirt and Cartman pants.

"Is there a reason why all of your clothes are completely random?" Derek asked.

"Because life is completely random," she said to him, standing on the tips of her toes for cereal. "Morning Casey," she said with a knowing smile.

Casey looked back and the teenager and then to Derek. He shrugged and turned his attention to the comics on the table.

"Morning Marti,"

Casey looked around awkwardly and Marti rolled her eyes.

"Casey, I know already." She said to her, "If you wanna go sit next to Derek or go mack on him, then I'm not gonna stop you at all."

"Der-ek," Casey whined.

"What? It's not my fault she knows everything," he defended himself. He looked over at Sam who was still half asleep, "Right, Sammy?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure,"

Derek laughed and Marti rolled her eyes, yet again, before she walked out muttering something about adults being weird.

"Sam, do you want something to eat?" Casey asked him. He was still half asleep but he nodded anyways. Casey chuckled lightly and began to pulls out stuff to make breakfast.

"Let me know when it's finished, I'm gonna get a little bit more sleep on the couch,"

Derek watched Sam walk out of the kitchen and he then made his way back to Casey. He slipped his hands under her shirt, making her jump, and he kissed the crook of her neck.

"I'll see you later,"

She looked around quickly before giving him a soft kiss. He smirked and left the kitchen.

--

"And where are you two going?" Sam asked, missing a note on Rockband. He was currently playing the drums while Marti was playing the guitar.

"We are going to the movies," Derek said, smirking.

Sam then suddenly stopped playing the drums, dropped his sticks and left the drums.

"Spam!" Marti shouted at him and failed the song. "God,"

"Deal with it, Monster,"

"You are so out of the band,"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to Derek. Casey looked at him like he was crazy and he then pulled Derek into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"We're just doing to the movies," Derek said to his friend.

"And what did you tell her mom?"

"That we're bonding," Derek smirked.

"Yeah, bonding in the back row,"

"Shut up, we're just-"

"Lying to your family," Sam cut him off.

"They're not my family," Derek defended himself.

"Not yet anyways," Sam half snapped at him, "you need to tell your dad what the hell is going on with you and Casey."

"I don't need to tell my dad anything," Derek said to his friend. "We're fine with how it is now,"

"Well what about a week from now?" Sam asked, "Ever think of what the two of you are gonna do with whatever you got going on after the wedding? Are you two just gonna sneak around for the rest of your lives?"

"No," Derek admitted, "we haven't gotten that far yet,"

"Well get there," Sam said firmly. Derek could tell that Sam wasn't kidding about it. "Yeah, it's cool you two are pretty much back but this time it involves five other parties."

"Alright look, what me and Case are doing, is no one else's business but mine and hers. And I appreciate the concern or whatever but stay out of it." Derek said to his friend, "I'm not gonna let you mess this up for me,"

Derek shoved past his friend and left with Casey. Sam looked back at the closed door and shook his head.

--

Walking hand in hand through the mall, Derek couldn't help but feel amazing. He was with Casey and she wasn't having any freak outs or anything- at least that's what Derek saw. He knew that if he brought anything up about their parents or the wedding she would flip out on him and leave him stranded at the mall or something. And he didn't want that, not at all.

"So what are we gonna do nom? I mean we saw that movie, are we just gonna walk around the mall all day or something?" Casey asked him as he pulled her closed to him.

"Well I was thinking of hitting the beach."

"Uh, Derek, what about our parents,"

"A different part of the beach," he said, smirking that smirk that he knew would make her cave. "I've got it all figured out,"

"Fine,"

And as he promised, they were miles away from the house. So it was pretty much impossible for anyone to catch them together.

"Derek, you know I don't like getting wet when I'm trying to tan," Casey said, getting up on her elbows. He smirked and cocked an eye brow, "Shut up,"

"Were at the beach, you're not supposed to be tanning." He said to her, leaning over her body.

"I wanna be tan when I get back to Toronto,"

"Why not spray tan or go to a tanning place or something?"

"Because spray looks fake and the tanning beds, the lights are bad for your skin." She informed her, "Now tie me so I can flip over,"

Derek sighed and tied the back of her suit. He let his fingertips dance along her skin and he watched goosebumps form even though it was warm. He watched her turn over and she smiled when she noticed him looking at her body.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to stare?" She asked with a sly smirk.

"Not enough times, obviously."

He then crawled over her body and kissed her softly only to break it because their sunglasses clanked together. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed a little before he kissed her again.

--

Sam was waiting for his coffee while Derek and Casey were making out at the beach. Tapping his fingers on the table, he heard a familiar voice ring through his ears.

"And I know that, but you have to understand that I am in no pos-" She was obviously cut off and he heard her groan, "Well you can call whatever you want to, so bye,"

Sam looked behind him and saw Amy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked without a hello.

"Oh my, God, Sam!"

"Hey," he smiled as she skipped over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in an intimae hug and she even gave him a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Well I'm here with a few cousins," she said to him, still with her arms around his neck. "Why are you here?"

"Derek's dad is marrying Casey's mom,"

"She didn't even say if I could go to the wedding or not," she pouted.

Sam looked at this beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed, young woman whom he was in love with and he thought for a second.

"Well, I'm in the wedding and I can have one guest and I'm sure Casey just forgot. I mean she _has_ been a little preoccupied if you know what I mean," he said in a tone that made Amy laugh and she nodded, "And if Case still doesn't bring it up to you, you can be my guest…under one condition,"

"And what condition is that?" She asked with a small smile.

"We be official,"

Amy leaned back a little bit and looked at him.

He had never said that he wanted them to be official or anything like that. Hell, she thought that he already sort of knew and that she didn't need to tell him.

But because men and…well, men, sometimes women need to tell them the most obvious things.

"I thought we already were," she said, smirking.

"But I thought…"

"I didn't think that I needed to tell you," she informed him, "I kinda thought we already were official,"

"Huh?"

"Shut up," she said to him before she kissed him again.

* * *

**And I'm back people!!! Muah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hate it when a team trades your favorite player...oh well, the life of pro sports.. But here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

Day Two…

There was a scream from somewhere in the house, scaring the hell out of the other occupants in the house. Edwin was sleeping on the couch when he heard it so it startled him from his sleep, causing him to scream a little too. He even fell off the couch.

"What the crap was that all about?"

Lizzie was putting on her eye liner when she heard it. The black pencil stabbed her in the eye when she heard the scream.

"My eye!"

And Marti was playing lightly on her guitar when she heard it. She somehow strummed a little too hard when the scream escaped whoever's mouth it was and she broke the high E string, the most annoying string to break. Just the way it snapped up even made Marti scream.

"Ass," she said as she looked around to see who was screaming in the first place.

And George and Nora were in the kitchen still working on wedding plans when they heard it. They just stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. And nothing was said between the two of them, they simply went back to working on the wedding.

But Derek was the one was scared out of his sleep. He ran out of his room, hair a complete mess and only in a pair of jeans.

"What happened?" He croaked out.

He saw a beautiful, excited smile on Casey's face and then noticed Sam and Amy, looking like they had just won the lottery or something.

"Sam and Amy are official!" Casey gushed.

"That's what you screamed for? I thought someone was dieing," Derek snapped at her. "You scared the hell outta me,"

"Oh you'll live," Casey said, brushing him off, "so how long?"

"Well I thought I didn't need to tell him," Amy said, smiling very shyly.

"Amy, Sam is a guy," Casey reminded her friend.

"I know but he's also not Derek,"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, walking past Casey to Amy.

"Derek," Casey said to him, putting her hand on his upper arm, "it's nothing."

"She just insulted me…I think."

"I did," Amy said to him.

"See?" Derek said to Casey, "I knew you never liked me,"

"Oh, Derek, I love you," Amy smiled.

But Derek caught on to her sarcasm big time. Derek smiled back briefly.

"Yeah, right," he stated flatly, "I'm going back to bed," he turned around and headed back up the stairs.

"Derek," Casey called out to him, causing him to stop. "It's like noon,"

"It's like Saturday,"

Casey rolled her eyes and turned back to her friend.

"So how did it happen?"

--

"Amy I'm so glad to see you again," Nora smiled brightly at dinner.

Because Casey knew that Sam wanted her to be there, she told her mom about how Amy was his guest and so she was now staying with them, making it nine people under the same roof.

"Me too," Amy said back to her, "it's been too long Ms. McD."

"So are you dating anyone?" Nora asked her.

"Actually, um, Sam and I have been for a while now," Amy smiled.

"Sam, why didn't you tell us?" George asked him.

"Yes, Spam, why didn't you tell us?" Marti asked, knowingly. "Is it because you- OW! Derek!"

"Marti," he warned. And apparently getting that kick in the shin worked because Marti kept her mouth shut for the rest of dinner.

And after catching up, everyone went about their business. But Lizzie and Edwin were having a meeting in his room.

"Okay, there is something going on with Derek and Casey," Lizzie stated. "I mean they've been acting weird for the past couple of days."

"Yeah I know, and Casey, I just can't put my finger on it."

"What are we talking about?" Marti asked upon entering the bedroom.

"Try knocking," Edwin said to his sister, "and we're talking about Derek and Casey,"

"Yeah, they're acting weird," Lizzie added in.

"They hooked up," Marti said in a 'duh' tone. "Even I know that."

"We know they kissed," Lizzie said to her.

"No, I mean _hooked_ up," Marti said. "Like P in Va-G hooked up."

"Marti!" Edwin scolded. "Enough with the language,"

"Well, its true…Derek got inside that and-"

"Marti!" Lizzie cut her off, completely shocked. "I think that's enough out of you, I mean I know I'm not your sister or anything but still."

Marti simply laughed and rested her black and purple striped sock covered feet on Edwin's night stand.

"So why are you two complaining now? They're kinda together, what more do you want?" Marti asked.

"I want Casey to tell my mom," Lizzie said to her.

"And I think that Derek should tell dad,"

"Well I think they should just go get hitched already and have a bunch of babies but that isn't happening anytime soon,"

Edwin just looked at is little sister. He was still trying to figure her out but was having no luck whatsoever. Edwin shook his head and turned his attention back to Lizzie. And right when he was about to open his mouth to speak they all heard it.

"_I can't believe you, Derek!_"

"Yeah, they're fine," Marti said.

--

A few hours later, Derek was waiting outside Casey's room. Apparently he had upset her but he had no idea what he did. Like most men in the world.

And yes, he's man enough to admit that he had no idea what he did wrong this time and that he thought that Casey was a crazy woman for it too.

"Casey, can I come in yet?" There was no answer. He took that as an okay to walk in. And when he did, he saw Casey sitting at her desk, typing on her laptop with ear buds in her ears.

He slowly made his way to her and pulled the thin chord roughly, yanking her ear bud out of her ear.

"Ow!" She turned in her seat and saw Derek smirking, "Der-ek!"

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked back to her bed. "Why don't we rock the mattress in here?" He asked, obviously enjoying how comfortable her mattress was compared to his.

"Derek,"

She rolled her eyes turned back to her laptop. She saved her document and shut down her laptop. She turned back around and saw him lounging more comfortably on her bed.

"You know I was gonna get ready for bed," she told him, seeing if he would leave.

"Can I watch?"

She bit her lip for a moment and then turned on her stereo. She walked to her closed door and turned the lock. After hearing it click, she peeled off her shirt slowly. She turned around and walked closer to Derek who was already sitting at the foot of the bed wearing a smirk.

"Derek," she asked sweetly, "do you think you can get this for me?" Her tone then changed from sweet and innocent, to pissed off and mad. "Since you're so good at it," she said smacking him with her shirt.

"That's why you're mad at me? Because I snapped your bra?"

"We were in front of everyone, Derek."

"God, are you kidding me?" Derek asked her, "You're ridiculous,"

"Get out,"

"Gladly,"

And with that, Derek walked out of her room. But seconds later, there was a knock on the door and she opened it.

"I kinda wanted to stay here," he said to her.

"What makes you think I want you to stay in here tonight?"

Derek smirked and walked back into her room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He then stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He littered her neck and collar bone with light kisses. Casey sighed, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin and when he nipped at her neck, she had to bite back the moan that wanted to be let free.

"Derek," she whispered, pressing her hands against his chest.

"You say that I can stay and it all stops," he said to her. He smirked and continued, "Or it can continue in your bed if you want,"

He then kissed her deeply and let his hands roam her almost bare back. The only thing that was in the way was her bra which was taken care of quickly. Once his fingers touched the clasp, he snapped his fingers and it was loose against her body.

And the music playing from her stereo was the only thing that drowned out the sounds.

--

A few hours later, after an hour and a half of rolling around beneath the covers, rough, hungry kisses, they were lying in Casey's bed, just talking. Derek was on his back with her pressed her into his side in the most perfect manner.

"Do you know how many times I wanted to call you?" Derek asked her softly.

"How many?"

"Too many to count," Derek chuckled out.

"I wanted you to call," she admitted, looking up at him. "I wanted to see how much you actually wanted to make it right,"

"You said you didn't want me to call," he said to her, "if I'm gonna get in shit _again_ because of this-"

"Derek,"

"I mean I get if trouble if I don't listen to you and now I get in trouble if I do? How is that just?"

"Derek, stop," she said to him, kissing him after, silencing him successfully. "It's fine, and it's water under the bridge," she said to him, "promise,"

Derek looked away and sighed through his nose.

"Then why do I still feel like shit?" He asked her.

"Derek,"

"No, Case," he stopped her, sitting up. "I hurt you. I did the one unthinkable thing a boyfriend could ever do and here you are, here we are,"

"Because of our parents," she tried joking with him but got an upset glare.

"I just…even though you say you're okay, and I believe you, but I still can't help but think that you're still pissed at me and that you hate my guts."

"I don't hate you," she said to him, "I tried to but I couldn't." She then straddled him and kissed him with everything she felt for him, "And as for being pissed at you, I still am but other emotions are pushing all the angry ones away,"

"Oh really, what other emotions?" Derek asked, suddenly amused.

She shook her head with a smile, "I'll never tell…yet, anyways,"

--

Day Three…

"So, why is there a dress rehearsal anyways? I mean we're just walking," Marti asked with the pop of her gum afterwards.

"Mom wants to make sure we don't mess up the day of the wedding," Lizzie informed her.

"I'll sound like a broken record again," she said to her, "it's just walking,"

"You're right, but my mom wants us to practice, so get going flower girl,"

Marti rolled her eyes and started walking down the aisle in the sand that was lined with bright yellow ropes for the time being. And when she got to the end where he father was, she flashed him a sarcastic smile and stood next to him.

"Now, Marti, I don't expect this kind of behavior with the wedding happens," her father half scolded her.

"Why, of course not, father,"

"Marti,"

She rolled her eyes and watched Edwin and Lizzie walk down.

"You know, my sister _does_ have a point," he said to Lizzie, "Who the hell messes up on walking?"

And right after his question was asked, he stumbled over his own feet an almost face planted into the sand.

"Apparently you do," Lizzie said to him with a light smirk on her face.

"Shut up,"

They continued their walk and got to the end. Lizzie stood in her spot and Edwin stood next to his little sister. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Did you really just trip over your own feet?" She asked him.

"Do you wanna live to see your next birthday?" He retorted.

"Do you wanna live to see the next minute?"

"Hey you two," George chimed in before they went at it.

"Brat,"

"Idiot,"

"Marti, Edwin,"

They simultaneously rolled their eyes and waited for the next pair to walk down. Derek walked down next to Casey and no one else seemed to notice the satisfied smile on his face and the subtle glow in Casey's face. Well, except Marti, that is.

"Have a good night?" He muttered to her.

"You should know," she said to him.

"I had a great morning though," he said smirking. "What a great wake up call,"

Casey smirked to herself at the memory of the way she had woken him up so that he could leave her room. She had woken him up early so that he wouldn't get caught or anything.

_She tip toed into her room wearing the Zeppelin shirt. She smiled at the sight of him sleeping on his stomach with his hair a mess. He looked so innocent and childlike to her and she thought it was adorable. She then climbed back into bed and snuggled into is body. She then started placing gentle kisses on his back and his shoulders. He groaned and her hands started roaming his skin and he shifted under her. And really, before he could say anything, he turned over and she kissed him immediately._

Now, it may not seem like much to anyone else, but it was Casey who had woken him up this morning. And because she was well, Casey, anyway she probably woke him up would be fine. And he enjoyed the way she woke him up. Hell, what male wouldn't love a make out session in the morning.

"You should see what I have in store for you tonight," she said to him.

"It's not nice to tease,"

"Who said anything about playing nice?"

And before he could reply, she stepped next to her sister and Lizzie looked up at her.

"What's with the smile?"

"I'm just happy," Casey said to her.

"You know, if you wanna make your hook up less obvious, stop flirting,"

"Liz,"

"Please, I could tell you were flirting, it wasn't hard to miss,"

Casey shook her head and looked to Derek who was talking to Marti.

"Stop being so obvious,"

"Mind your own business," he snapped without thinking, "and what are you even talking about?"

"I'm fourteen, not four." She reminded her older brother, "And I know you and Casey did the 'you know what'. Just be glad that dad is too oblivious to everything but Nora and the wedding." She watched her brother look at their father, who was sporting a goofy grin, and then back at her, "Which reminds me, since were rehearsing or whatever, the wedding is in two days. The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night, what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think that you should be _rehearsing _what you're going to say to dad and Nora about you and Case hookin' up?"

And that's when Derek just about lost it. But he wasn't about to explode just yet. He simply took a deep breath and let it go. And he didn't even notice that Sam and Amy had already walked down as well.

"Look, I know that you all didn't want to do this, but I don't want anyone messing up," Nora said, breaking Derek out of his trance. "So let's get outta here and get some lunch,"

--

Later that night, Marti had had enough of all the sneaking around. She gathered up everyone in her room and sat at her desk.

"So is there a reason why you look like Donald Trump?" Edwin asked his little sister.

"Shut up," she snapped, "anyways, I have come to notice the excessive amount of awkwardness and flirting between Derek and Casey, and I don't care if you all have noticed as well," Marti stood from her desk and then walked to the front of it. She looked at Lizzie, Edwin, Sam and Amy.

They all looked back at her, waiting for her to continue on with what she was saying.

"So, I was thinking, what with the wedding being the day after tomorrow, we should make them crack because quite frankly, I am ex_hausted_ of knowing about the two of them and not being able to say jack shit about it,"

"Marti," Amy scolded, making everyone look at her, "well I don't think a lady should be talking like that,"

"Marti, watch your goddamn mouth," Sam said to her."

"Sam," Amy said smacking his arm.

"Yeah, Spam, I'm speaking here,"

Edwin snickered and Marti glared at him.

"What?" He asked her, "Look, I think it's none of our business. If they wanna sneak around then let them sneak around,"

"Are you really that much of an ass?" Lizzie asked him.

"How am I an ass?"

"If Casey and Derek keep messing around like this, who knows what will happen to the family."

"Liz does have a point, Edwin," Amy added in. "I mean I want them to get back together just as much at you guys, but sneaking around?"

"That's why I'm bringing this all up," Marti said to all of them. "Yeah, being sneaky is fun and all but who's to say that they won't have another fight? Who's to say that Derek won't mess up big and Casey never wants to see him again and when we have family get togethers, the tension is so thick, you can't cut it with a knife, you'd have to cut through it with a chainsaw or something. But what if one day, it gets so bad between them and they end up killing each other or something."

"Okay, Marti, you have got to stop watching too many scary movies," Sam said to her.

"Okay, fine, but all I'm saying is that we need to make them tell dad and Nora themselves."

"I actually second that," Lizzie said, standing up and walking over to Marti. And she saw Amy about to protest and she cut her off, "Amy, I would love for them to get back together, even though I had no idea that they were dating in the first place, and I know you think this is meddling but I think that it isn't fair for them to be keeping something like this from our mom and George."

"I third that," Sam said. "I've been apart of the Venturi clan for over ten years, I can't stand by and let Derek do this to his dad and Nora,"

"Sam,"

"Babe, listen, how would you feel if your daughter and your soon to be step son were fooling around behind your back? How would you feel if your daughter had a relationship with him a few years before and never told you?"

Amy sighed and shook her head.

"Fine," she said, "I guess we can try to get them to tell the truth. But I hate it when you use your reverse psychology on me."

--

Lizzie and Amy walked into Casey's room later that night and sat on her bed with her.

"It feels great," Casey said randomly.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Me and Derek, it just feels…right,"

And yet so wrong," Lizzie added in.

"Hmm?" Casey asked.

"Liz," Amy said to her, "she means nothing,"

"Actually, I do," Lizzie corrected Amy, "I think what you and Derek are doing isn't right. I mean you're lying to mom and George but more importantly, you're lying to mom. And mom has been through hell and back, why add to it?"

Casey looked at her sister and then away. And finally, her mind began to think. Her mind broke through the shell that Derek had put around her and she realized that what she was doing with Derek was actually wrong.

And she felt guilty about it.

"You're right," Casey admitted, "I've been so caught up with Derek I haven't been thinking straight."  
"Case, I'm sure you can still be with him, you just need to tell mom,"

"I agree," Amy chimed in, "tell your mom,"

And while she was having her girls talk her though it, Derek was sitting in his room still working on a pitch when three people barged into his room.

Sam walked in followed by Edwin and what looked to be a very pissed off and tired Marti. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay? What's going on?" Derek asked all of them.

"You watch the A&E channel?" Marti asked her brother.

"Sometimes,"

"You know that show Intervention?" She asked him, "Well this is you intervention!" She shouted at him without letting him answer.

Derek leaned back a little, shocked and scared at the sound coming out of his little sister.

"Look, D.," Sam started, "we think that, even thought we support you two and everything, but it's time that you break out of the secretive mode and-"

"Oh, for Christ sake, tell dad!" Marti interrupted Sam.

"Marti," Sam scolded.

"Oh, shut up Spam, we both know you would have beaten around the bush." Marti said with an eye roll. "Look, bro, you need to tell dad,"

"She's got a point Derek," Edwin added in, "I mean I also agree with Sam too. You and Case getting back together is great or whatever, but you can't keep it in forever."

"Okay," Derek said to all of them, "I appreciate all the concern but really, I'm fine. Me and Casey are fine, and I would really like it if you would just butt out of my business entirely. Sammy, yeah I love you but really, Amy should be the only thing on your mind right now. Ed, brother, just stay out of it and Marti, you need to stop butting into everyone else's business. You know everything about everyone and sometimes it's cool but right now, it is driving me nuts. But this is mostly to you…stay the hell out of my life."

He saw her blue eyes gloss over and she blink rapidly, willing away her tears.

"Sorry for caring," she said to him before she pushed her way out of his room.

Derek heard her slam her door shut and then music.

"Nice going, bro," Edwin said to him before he walked out as well.

"Wow, I've seen you be an ass to people before but this is way different."

"Sam,"

Sam just shook his head and left.

Derek was left sitting there at his desk with tons of emotions running through his head. And right when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Casey walked in.

"Can I talk to you?"

* * *

**Muahah! I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger...but in reality, some of you may or may not know what Casey's going to talk about.. But then again, when she wants so talk, she always, _always_ has something important to say. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Day Four…

The eve of the wedding.

And all Derek could think about was all that Casey had said the night before.

"D." Sam called out to him. "Time to go, we gotta do one more fitting,"

"Yeah," he said nodding his head.

Derek followed Sam back outside where they passed the beach. He looked onward to where the wedding would be held and he saw that now there was a white carpet and white folding chairs. He sighed and continued to follow his friend.

"You okay?" Sam asked him, looking back at him.

"Yeah," he said quietly, more to himself than to Sam. "I'm just tired,"

"Another long night with Case?" He asked, smirking.

"No," Derek said with a head shake, "no more long nights."

And Sam stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"What," Derek sighed out.

"What happened?" Sam asked him.

"Casey wanted to call it off,"

"Why?"

"She didn't wanna hurt her mom or something." Derek said with a careless shrug. "Look, I don't really care about it anymore, once this wedding is done and over with, I'm going back to T.O. and moving on with my life,"

Sam watched Derek walk right past him and he was confused yet again. He had no idea what was his deal. Last night he was sure Derek wasn't going to listen to him and his siblings. And he was so sure that he and Casey would just continue on with what they were doing and have no shame. But that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

--

"Did you talk to Derek?" Amy asked Casey.

"Yeah and there isn't anything to worry about anymore," she said to her friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I ended it." She said to her, "I know that my mom would be crushed by this so I thought it would be for the best if we ended it,"

"But what about family get togethers? It would be very awkward,"

"I've already thought about that," Casey said to her, "I'll just pretend like nothing ever happened,"

"Yeah, that would work, if you weren't still in love with him,"

Casey froze and looked at her best friend. Sure, Case had admitted to herself that she was in love with Derek, still, but she never thought anyone else would bring it up again like that.

"That's right; I'm not in love with Derek anymore,"

"Right," she said with a head nod, "and I'm not in love with Sam,"

"Amy,"

"No, I see it in your eyes that you are still in love with Derek, maybe even more so than before. And that's saying a lot considering that you've only been here with him for a month,"

Casey stood from her chair and started pacing her room.

"I don't know how the hell this happened; I mean he cheated on me, who the hell stays in love with someone who treated them so badly? What Am I gonna do?"

"Case,"

"And I'm not gonna tell my mom, and I don't care if you think it's selfish but I don't want to hurt her. Can you imagine what my mother would think? Her daughter in love with her step son,"

"Casey, remember that you two were dating before this all happened,"

"I know but still…"

Casey stopped pacing and looked at her friend who was sitting cross legged and bit her bottom lip.

"Would is be totally wrong if I wanted to just go tell my mom?"

"Well-"

"No, you're right, this is her special moment, I'm not gonna ruin it by putting the attention on myself."

"Yeah, I guess-"

"But I really wanna be with him again, and he's been so amazing to me…maybe she'll understand,"

"Maybe, but-"

"Ugh, I know, it's not right on my part."

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed and then turned her attention to her manicure that needed to be updated.

"Amy, aren't you going to say something?"

"Are you going to interrupt me?"

Casey scoffed and walked out of her room.

"Well, you weren't letting me get a word in!" Amy shouted to her. She looked back down at her nails and sighed, "I need a fill,"

--

Lizzie let out a silent grunt as her mother was tying the ties on the back of her light corset. And for some reason, Nora thought it would be good to wear them so that they would all have a slim form.

"Mom, that hurts!" She complained, "Why do we have to wear them anyways? I mean we're walking down a beach for God sake,"

"Lizzie, my wedding,"

"I know mom, but that damn thing is making it very hard to breathe,"

"Nora?" A voice called out from the dressing room. "I think I'm stuck,"

Nora turned around and saw Marti standing there in just her corset and her small black boxer underwear. Nora rushed over to her and turned her small frame around.

"How are you stuck?" She asked her.

"I don't know, I think the clips are caught or something,"

"Marti, I told you that picking that one would be a bad idea," Lizzie said to her.

"Lizzie," Nora warned her, "now, we'll just try to squeeze you out of it,"

Nora ushered Marti to put her arms up and she grabbed the fabric and started pulling up.

"Nora, I don't think it's going up that way,"

"Okay, we'll try the other way," Nora said and started pulling down. "And this isn't working,"

"Yeah, and if you pull anymore, I think I might lose my bra," Marti said to her. "I wanna get out! I think I'm getting light headed and I wanna get out!"

"Okay, Marti calm down, we'll get you out," she said to her, "Liz call Case,"

And the next thing Marti knew, Casey had showed up.

"Okay, Marti, why did you pick this one in the first place?" Casey asked her.

"I liked how it tied up?"

"It was gonna be under the dress, no one would see it anyways,"

"I would still know it was there," Marti huffed, "now get me outta this torture chamber!"

"Okay, just relax," Casey said to her. She started messing with the last clip and then all the other clips had fallen open and the corset slipped off of Marti's body.

"I'm free!"

Marti ran to the mirror and looked at her waist. The lined from that tight god awful thing left indentations in her skin. She ran her fingertips over them and sighed.

"How gross is that?" She asked the other women in the room, "And my back is all sweaty too,"

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll go get something to eat," Nora suggested and shut the door. "Thank you so much, Case,"

"Not a problem, you called the right person," she smiled at her mom, "but can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Yeah,"

Nora and Casey walked outside and Casey took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something,"

"Okay, what is it?" Nora asked her daughter.

Casey opened her mouth to confess everything to her mother but couldn't. She couldn't tell her mother that she was in love with her soon to be step brother. She couldn't tell her mother about the past they had shared together and she couldn't tell her because she didn't want to ruin her mother's wedding.

So she dropped it.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you found George,"

And that was the truth.

"Oh, Case," her mother gushed and wrapped her arms around her, "thank you,"

And all Casey could do was give a shaky smile.

--

Derek looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

He had to hand it to himself, the casual look for the men was a good idea. And he had to admit that he looked good in what he had on. Even though it was just simple jeans and the white dinner jacket.

"Wow, you clean up fairly well D-Vent,"

"Shut up, _Eddy V_." Derek said to his brother, "I always clean up well,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

Derek shook his head and walked away from the mirror. He took the jacket off and tossed it over the chair. He heard a light conversation between Sam and his brother and he rested his head in his hands. His mind then drifted back to the night before when Casey walked into his room.

"_Can I talk to you?"_

_He nodded and waved her into his room. She sat on his bed and he saved and closed his document that was open on his laptop. _

"_So, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past hour and- Derek, I really need to talk to you,"_

"_Right, sorry,"_

_He closed his laptop and put all of his attention on her. She took a deep breath and started speaking._

"_We have to stop," _

_And Derek's world came crashing to a halt. _

"_And before you say anything," she continued, "I feel it's only right for us to stop before it gets out of hand,"_

_He didn't say anything. In fact, Casey thought that he wasn't even listening anymore. She shook her head and started to get off his bed._

"_You just wanna throw this all away?" He finally choked out._

"_No, of course I don't want to, but if we continue, we're just gonna be hurting the family and I can't stand the thought of my mother hurting because of me,"_

_And Derek knew that she was right. But because she was so stubborn, he fought her with it._

"_We can tell them right now and just…deal with it afterwards." Derek said to her._

_She shook her head, "Derek, we can't, this isn't right,"_

"_And what you're doing now is?" He challenged her, "How is it right when we both get hurt in the end?"_

"_Both?" She questioned, "If anyone would be getting hurt in all this it would be me, you're the one who cheated on me, remember? And another thing, don't you dare say that you would be hurt by this because I'm the one making the decision about ending this and you have no idea how that feels,"_

_He let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head, "And you say that I'm self centered," he muttered. "Look, you can dance around in your pity cloud all you want, but the reality is, I know what it feels like to let someone go when you still wanna be with them," he said to her. _

"_Oh, yeah right," she snorted._

"_So all those times when I was trying to get you back meant nothing? Didn't it show something? Didn't it tell you anything when I listened to you when you told me to stay away from you?"_

_Casey looked away and by that time, tears were streaming down her face and nothing could stop them._

"_Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to let you go?" He asked her, "Do you have any idea how hard it's gonna be now?"_

"_Do you have any idea how hard it would be to continue this and no be able to tell anyone?" She retorted._

"_We can tell them all right now, please, Case, don't take this away from me, I don't wanna lose you again,"_

"_Derek, I'm sorry,"_

_Now, he was never one to cry but he couldn't help it. He had just gotten his heart back and now it was walking away from him and he could do no talking to get it to stay._

_He got up from his desk and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her softly. He could feel her trembling and he deepened the kiss, hoping that that was enough to make her reconsider. But when she pulled away and walked out, he knew that he had lost. And that he would never have her as his own anymore._

--

Standing only a few feet away from where the wedding was to be held, Derek sat in the sand, trying to enjoy the sun. There was only an hour before the rehearsal dinner and he wanted nothing more than to disappear right then and there. But he knew that he couldn't because he was the best man. But then even if he wasn't best man he would still have to be there, it was his father's wedding. His father's wedding to the mother of the girl he still loved.

His phone suddenly went off in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a text from Edwin.

'_Uncle Ian and Aunt Michelle are here…'_

Derek groaned inwardly and shook his head. He really wasn't up for seeing all the relatives he didn't really like. Especially Uncle Ian…he had the habit of punching you in the arm everytime he say you. Derek couldn't even count the amount of bruises on his arm because of his uncle.

Having no choice, he got up and walked back to the house and prepared physically to see his family. And when he got there, he noticed that not just his Aunt and Uncle were there, but most of his cousins were there and other people he had no idea who they were. He could only assume that they were from Nora's side of the family. And he was right because he saw a Nora double.

"Derek," his dad called out to him, "come meet everyone,"

Derek said nothing as he walked into the living room more. He smiled at his Uncle before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. He groaned and his uncle looked back at him, giving him a good inspection.

"You look good," Uncle Ian said to him.

"Yeah you too,"

And before anything else was said, his aunt Michelle pulled him into a hug that he barely felt because his Aunt was so small compared to him.

"I've missed you so much," she said to him.

"Missed you too,"

She gave him a small squeeze and then looked at his dad standing next to Nora and a woman who looked just like her.

"Derek, this is my sister Fiona, Fi this is Derek,"

He shook her hand and smirked, "Well, I see beauty runs in the family,"

"A sweet talker," she said to him, "Case, you better not let this one get to you," she joked.

Casey smiled a little and Derek laughed.

"And this is my niece, Vikki,"

Derek looked to the young woman whom he had already met years before and smirked at her. She smirked back at him and looked back at her mother before she shook his hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you," she said casually.

"You, too," he said to her.

And after an hour of talking, they all got ready for the rehearsal dinner. Derek was waiting down in the living room with the other men along with his Aunt and Lizzie.

"Derek," Lizzie called to him softly. Everyone else was in their own conversations at the moment so she thought it would be okay to talk, "are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You were just sitting there, completely dazed or something."

"Oh," he shook his head, clearing his thoughts, "yeah, I'm fine,"

Lizzie got up from her seat and sat closer to him.

"Look, I know that you want you and Casey to be whatever you were, but right now, tonight and tomorrow, you need to be happy for your dad,"

"I know," he said to her. And he did know. "But it's gonna be so hard to walk down that aisle tomorrow with her because once we get to the end, there won't ever be a chance for us ever again."

"Why not?" Lizzie challenged.

"Liz, my dad is marrying your mom tomorrow,"

"I know, but you didn't answer my question," she pointed out to him, "why not?"

"We'd be family," he threw out.

"Only by marriage," she said to him, "my friend Stacy in my Psyc class is dating her step brother,"

"Our parents wouldn't understand and they would flip,"

"My mom would, she and Casey freak out the same," she chuckled, "but I don't see your dad doing that,"

And Derek was stumped. He had no answer for what Lizzie had said to him at all.

Suddenly, they heard a voice that could only belong to Marti boom down the stairs. She came down wearing her black strapless dress with a corseted top that had a light stencil of zebra print. Under was what looked like a lot of lace and she wore leggings and flats. Her hair was up very messily and she was talking on her phone.

"No, Kale," she said. She nodded and rolled her eyes, "I don't care, look, I will not make out with you when I get back to London," she groaned and snapped her phone shut.

She looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

Derek just shook his head and turned his attention away from the stairs. He faintly heard Nora come down and he could only assume that she was looking extravagant but he paid no mind. And after Vikki and Fiona came down, Lizzie punched him in the arm and he turned. Casey walked down the stairs and it was like her slow motion entrance. Like time had stood still and she walked down the stairs wearing a light pink spaghetti strap dress.

And he didn't know how long he was staring at her but the next thing he knew, he was seated next to his dad, with Marti between he and Edwin.

"So, have you talked to dad yet?" Marti whispered to Derek.

"Don't worry about it,"

Marti rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her blinking phone.

"This is the rehearsal dinner, why are you texting?" Derek asked his sister.

And before she could answer, Derek jumped a little in his seat and he pulled out his buzzing phone. It was Sam.

"This is the rehearsal dinner, why are you texting?" Marti mocked him.

He glared at her and opened his phone.

'_Bathroom,'_

Derek looked at the screen, brows furrowed together, and he excused himself. When he got there he saw Sam and Amy waiting outside the bathroom.

"So we go to the bathroom in groups now?"

"Shut up," Amy said to him. "Something is wrong with Casey,"

"And we need you to figure it out because she won't talk to anyone," Sam added in.

"And you really thing that she's gonna talk to me?" Derek asked them, "I'm done,"

--

"So from almost step daughter to almost step father," Lizzie said to George, "you're in for a big one,"

There was a light chuckle from the room of people and she laughed as well.

"A good one, though,"

Lizzie sat back down in her seat and Derek barely heard the other speeches being said. And he was so into his thoughts, he hadn't realized that they were already finished and music was on. He looked around and saw a few people dancing. He saw his dad and Nora, slowly swaying to the music and then there was a tap on is shoulder. He looked up and saw Vikki. She smiled down at him and sat down in the empty seat beside him.

"So is there a reason why you're sitting here and not dancing with hot girls?" She asked him.

"I'm not really in the mood for dancing,"

"Yeah, right," she said, grabbing his hand. She pulled him up and led him to the dance floor. "You're dancing."

Derek groaned inwardly and obliged. "You're so dead later."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my stilettos." She said to him.

She saw him look over her shoulder and she knew right off the bat that he was looking at Casey.

"You should just go talk to her," she said to him.

"She ended it, which I'm sure you already know."

"Yeah, I know that, and I also know that she's still in love with you,"

"Amy already told me," he said to her.

"Amy is just her best friend," Vikki said to him, "now, me, I'm family, and I know her better than anyone," he snorted, "five guys have asked her to dance tonight and she said no, what does that tell you?"

"That she's like me and doesn't like to dance,"

"Oh, come on, you of all people should know that dancing is Casey's life,"

"Okay," he sighed out, "what should it tell me then?"

"That she doesn't wanna dance with anyone but you," she informed him, "and just because she ended the hookin' up, doesn't mean you guys are over,"

"Yes it does,"

"Do you want it to be over? Because you not doing anything will make it over,"

"Of course I don't want it to be over," he said right away.

"Then tell her tonight," she said to him as he spun her around, "because Lord knows that she'll be ranting about it for forever if you don't."

Derek chuckled and took a glance at Casey who was glaring at her cousin and him both.

"Case is totally giving you the Ikki Vikki Eye right now,"

Vikki laughed.

--

It was eleven at night and Derek was working up the courage to knock on Casey's door. And finally, after twenty minutes of arguing with himself, he knocked on her door. After hearing faint 'it's open' he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"You need something?" Casey asked him.

"I wanna talk,"

"Derek, I've said what I needed to say,"

"Just listen, please," he begged, "I still love you," he said to her. She shook her head, "No, I'm not just saying it, I do, I never stopped."

"Derek, you can't do this to me, we can't do this anymore,"

"Then give me one more night,"

She turned to face him and she looked completely put off by his request.

"What?"

"One more night," he said to her, "one more night and then it's done, that's all I want,"

"Derek," she shook her head. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands with his.

"Please Casey, I still love you," he said to her, "let me show you one last time and then it's over,"

And after what felt like an eternity for the both of them, Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply, not caring about tomorrow, but only caring about that moment in time. Where it was just she and Derek.

* * *

**And apparently everyone likes this story...so I'm going to continue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I've been working on a new story. This one is almost finished and i'm getting excited about it! So I bring you chapter 12!**

* * *

It was just before five in the morning when Derek had woken up. Casey was at his side, still sound asleep.

She had given him his one more night but in the back of his mind, he knew that it wouldn't be enough. He wanted to wake up and go to sleep to her everyday and every night.

She suddenly moved next to him and woke up. Her brilliant blue eyes looked up at him and she smiled a little. He smirked and got comfortable with her again.

"Morning," he whispered to her.

"Morning,"

"Sleep good?"

She nodded and snuggled in closer to him. Derek pressed his body closer to hers, just to get the feel of her skin against his.

"We have to be up in three hours," she whispered to him.

"I know," he said to her, softly. "I don't wanna think about it right now,"

She said nothing to him. All she did was let his hands wander all over her body. He kissed her softly and that one kiss turned into a passionate roll beneath the sheets. And when seven came around, Derek kissed her and left her room.

It was going to be a long day today.

--

Around noon, they were all in the process of getting ready for the wedding. Nora was to be wed in an hour and she was more calm than ever. Casey on the other hand, kept to herself while her make up was being done. Amy and Vikki were constantly looking at her, trying to silently ask her what was wrong and failed. Lizzie was worried as well, but she knew that if she asked, her sister would lie and say that nothing was wrong.

And Marti, well she was just sick and tired of the whole wedding thing and just wanted to get out of her dress and party.

And thankfully there was a second beach house next to the main house they were staying at making it so the men could get ready as well. And when no one was looking, Derek sneaked out to try to talk to Casey, one last time.

He opened the door, trying to make himself unnoticed and he heard a throat being cleared. He tensed up and turned around to see Vikki standing there with a towel wrapped around her waist and curlers in her hair.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"I had no idea that you liked curlers." He said to her.

"Enough with the bull shit, Casey is up in her room,"

Derek nodded and rushed up to her room. He knocked and then walked in. He saw her sitting at her vanity and she looked at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"Derek,"

"Hey," he said to her.

"What are you doing in here?" She said him.

"I have no idea," he said after a few minutes of standing in her door way.

She watched him walked towards her and when he reached her, he cupped the side of her neck and kissed her softly. She pushed him away and he looked at her confused.

"Casey-"

"Derek, we can't so this anymore, you promised,"

He nodded and turned to leave her room. He stopped by the door and looked back at her.

"You look beautiful by the way,"

"You can't say that to me," she whispered to him, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Why not?"

"You know why," she said to him. She brushed away her tear and looked away from him, "I'll see you at the wedding,"

He watched her turn around, back to her vanity, and he left her room. As he walked down the hall, he heard Fiona and Nora talking in the room.

"It's just cold feet, sis," he heard Fiona say.

"I don't know, I mean I still think that we should wait." Nora said, "There's something not right about Casey and how she's handling all of it,"

"Well what do you expect? She's pretty much getting a new family,"

Cold feet.

Derek's brow furrowed together and he turned away, leaving the hallway.

--

All the quests were sitting on the white folding chairs, waiting for the wedding to begin. There were many different conversations going on about what it would be like to mush a family together and what could happen.

"I can't see Derek keeping himself together what with his new hot step sister around," his older cousin, Randy, said to his girlfriend.

"That would be kinda gross don't you think?" She asked him, "I mean they would be related,"

"Actually," a female voice cut in, "it wouldn't be gross because they would only be tied together by marriage,"

"Who are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm Casey's cousin, Rachel."

And on the other side, they were talking about the same thing.

"I can't believe Case gets to be sortof related to someone so hot like Derek," Casey's younger cousin, Bridget, said out loud to herself.

"Oh get over it, and Derek isn't that hot," her older sister said.

And then the music started. They all stood up and turned to the end of the aisle. And at the beginning of the aisle, George was having a mini panic attack.

"Mr. V. chills," Sam said to him. "You've done this before,"

George glared at him but dropped it.

"I know," he said, "it's just cold feet,"

"Cold feet?" His youngest son asked.

"Don't worry son, I just feel that I'm not thinking about you guys," and that was when he noticed that his eldest wasn't present, "where's your brother,"

"Sorry," he said running up to the group of men.

"Where were you?"

"Not important," Derek said, "and this is our que,"

And right as Derek said that, the bride's maids walked to the end of the aisle. Lizzie stood next to Edwin, Amy next to Sam, and Casey next to Derek. Marti stood in front of Edwin and Lizzie and started pushing her father lightly.

"Go, dad,"

"Wish me luck," he said before he walked down the aisle.

Marti watched for her que and started walking, doing her flower girl part by littering the ground with petals. Edwin and Lizzie walked a few seconds later, arms linked and he leaned into her a little.

"Have you been paying attention to Casey?" Edwin whispered.

"I don't really think that that is an appropriate subject to talk about right now," Lizzie whispered back to him.

"I know, but I've been paying attention to Derek and I think he might do something drastic,"

And Lizzie looked at him when they went to their sides. He mouthed to her 'calm down' and she tried to get a glimpse at her sister but had no luck.

And when Sam and Amy were walking down the aisle, she was pushing a conversation of her own.

"I can't believe Casey isn't even going to tell her mom about her and Derek." She said shaking her head lightly.

"Amy, it's done and over with," Sam said to her, "it'll be better like this,"

"No, it won't." She whispered to him a bit rudely, "They still love each other and we need to do something,"

"Amy, let it go,"

"Fine," she said to him when they split, "but I won't like it,"

"Won't like what?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing,"

Marti simply looked at her and shook her head.

"Okay, the next time I hear about your bro and Casey, I'm gonna barf,"

"I think Derek's gonna stop the wedding,"

And finally, Derek and Casey walked down the aisle, not saying anything. But then Derek decided he should tell her what he wanted to do.

"I'm gonna tell them," he whispered to her.

"No you will not," she snapped at him.

"Yes, I am," he said firmly.

"Derek, I will not let you ruin my mothers wedding,"

"You're not gonna stop me Case,"

And before she could say anything, they had walked to their sides and Derek looked at Sam.

"I'm stopping the wedding."

"I'm surprised that you haven't already," Edwin muttered. "And I can't believe dad is so oblivious,"

Nora was then expected to walk down the aisle. When she didn't, everyone was a little worried that she was pulling a run away bride act on George. For a split second, Derek thought that he was home free to be with Casey.

Derek looked at his father and saw a flash of panic in his eyes.

"I'll be back," he said to his dad. And not waiting for an answer, he rushed down the aisle to find Nora.

He didn't want to, but he knew he had to because it was his father. And he loved his father.

When he figured out where Nora would be, he saw Fiona and Vikki knocking on the door.

"Please, sis, come out," Fiona pleaded with her. "Remember when I had cold feet with Harry? I realized that I actually did want to marry him,"

"Aunt Nora, it's not that bad, I mean George is…nice,"

"Victoria," her mother scolded. "Nora, please,"

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"Your new step mom is being stubborn and refuses to come out." Vikki explained.

Derek pushed his way through and tried the handle. It was locked.

"Nora, it's Derek," he said, "unlock the door please?" Nothing. "It's your wedding day and you've locked yourself in a room," He sighed, "open the door?"

"I'm gonna go spill the heartbreak," Vikki muttered.

"Victoria," her mother scolded again.

"Well, it's obvious that she doesn't want to marry him," she reasoned with her mother.

Derek watched Vikki and Fiona walk away and he was left at her door. He remembered his senior prom, when he picked up Casey at Emily's house and she refused to come out of the bathroom.

_Emily was standing next to Sam with a worried expression on her face._

"_I don't know why she won't come out," she said to her friend's date, "I mean you've seen her dress I don't know why she's nervous to come out."_

_Derek's brows furrowed together and he knocked on the door._

"_Case, babe, come out please?" Derek pleaded with her. There was no answer. He sighed and turned back to his friends. "Can I get a minute?"_

_Sam and Emily nodded and left Derek standing alone at the door. _

"_Case, it's just me out here, can you open the door?"_

_He had no idea that she was standing at the sink with a box on the counter. Her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding a million miles a minute and she was pretty sure that if she gnawed on her bottom lip for another minute, she'd bite it off completely._

_There was no way that she could be pregnant. She was a senior, and she was going to her prom. She thought that she and Derek were always safe and they had only done it a few times._

"_Derek can you just give me a minute?" She asked with a shaky voice._

"_Case, come on, please?"_

_She sighed and walked over to the door and she unlocked it. She stoop back by the sink and took a deep breath._

"_Come in,"_

_He walked in and looked at her, worried._

"_Everything okay?" He asked her._

"_I don't know, I haven't check yet,"_

"_What do you mean you haven't checked?"_

_She grabbed the box and showed it to him and his heart sunk._

"_But I th- I mean- we've been safe haven't we?" He stammered._

"_I thought so, but it's been two weeks," she explained to him._

_Derek took a deep breath and moved closer to her. He grabbed her hands and nodded._

"_We'll be okay," he said to her, "whatever the result is, we'll be okay,"_

_--_

_Casey sat on the edge of the bathtub almost ten minutes while Derek, was leaned against the sink._

_Time drug on and on and it was driving Derek crazy. He looked at his phone for like the millionth time and finally it was time._

"_It's time," he said to her._

_She stood from her seat and walked over to the toilet where the plastic white and pink stick was rested on the lid. She took a deep breath and turned it over. Her back was facing her boyfriend and he looked like he was about to cry when she faced him. A smile grew on her face and she tossed the stick on the sink. He looked back at it before she pulled him in for a deep kiss._

"_It's negative," she said to him, out of breath._

"_Thank God,"_

"_What?" she asked, a little put off._

"_I mean, right now," she looked at him with no expression at all, "lets go to prom."_

_She smiled at him and agreed._

He heard a faint click and he knocked softly.

"Nora?"

He opened the door and he saw her standing in the center of the room in her wedding dress. And he knew that it was weird to think it but he thought she looked amazing. It was no wonder where Casey got her beauty from.

"I don't know what to do," she said to him.

"Get married,"

"What if I can't walk down that aisle to your father?"

"You can," he said to her, "look, Nora, I have never seen my dad crazy about someone like he is you. I know my dad loves you and I know that you do too."

He looked around the room briefly and then back at her.

"You look great, so there isn't anything you need to worry about. All those people are out there for you and my dad, to watch you two blend a family, to state your love to everyone and…" he trailed off and shook his head. "You should be out there, walking down the aisle to my dad,"

And the next thing he knew, he was back where he was before, standing next to his father.

The music started again and this time, Nora walked down the aisle. She looked amazing; there was no doubt about that. And even thought her dress was pretty simple, it was perfect on her. She stood before George with a bright smile and he smiled back.

Now, Derek nor Casey were paying any attention to anything that was being said, but when the priest asked if there was any reason why the two should not be wed, Derek moved slightly and looked at Casey and she pleaded with her eyes not to say anything. So he stepped back to where he was. He looked down and closed his eyes, preparing his heart for the break.

"Wait!"

* * *

**And I realize it's short but oh well...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, my goodness...It's finally finished! But it's not how I actually wanted it to. In fact, I had no idea how I even wanted it to end but oh, well. Now I can fucus on Party Monster because I have a lot in mind for that fic. Enjoy! And sorry, again, for the long wait.**

* * *

They all looked to the voice and landed on Casey who was shocked that she was the one who called the stop.

She looked around, to Derek, and then to her mother.

"Case?"

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't watch you do this,"

Casey then walked away from the wedding and down the beach. Amy and Lizzie looked at each other, completely shocked that Casey would even think about stopping the wedding, Sam and Edwin were both shocked as well considering they thought that Derek would be the one to stop the wedding, and Marti, had a bright smile and was already texting people in her phone about it all.

Derek stood there, motionless for a full minute. His dad looked back at him and he snapped back. He looked at his father and walked away from the wedding.

But Casey was nowhere to be found. How could she have gotten away that fast?

Then, off in the distance, he saw her walking along the shore, then stop to sit. Derek then walked over to her and sat down next to her. She had a few tears falling from her eyes and made no move to wipe them away.

"What happened to not stopping the wedding?" Derek asked her a bit rudely. He didn't mean to say it so rude but it just came out that way.

She shook her head.

"What happened to letting your mom be happy, huh?" He continued, "Why did you stop the wedding, and why the hell aren't you saying anything to me?"

"I couldn't okay," she snapped at him, standing up.

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't," she said before she walked away from him but Derek was hot on her tail.

"No, you just don't get to walk away from all of this like nothing ever happened," he said grabbing her arm, "why did you stop the wedding?"

She pulled out of his grasp and continued to storm down the beach but Derek followed.

"Casey," he snapped at her, "why did you stop the wedding?" He asked again, "Casey!"

"Because, I still love you!"

Derek stopped.

Shock and relief washed over his body and he was frozen.

All this time he thought that Casey ended it because she actually didn't want anything to do with him and now, he found out that she still loved him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…" Derek said to her, "all this time you were pushing me away and telling me that what we were doing wasn't good for anyone and now I find out that you still love me? How is that even justified?" He snapped the last part at her.

Casey just let the tears flow from her eyes and she shook her head.

"Wanna give me an answer here, Case?" Derek asked. "Do you know how hard it was for me to _not_ stop the wedding? Do you have any idea how hard it was to walk down the aisle with you? To watch you become my _step sister_?"

"Do you know how hard it was for me?" Casey threw back at him.

"No, I don't," he snapped at her, "I never know how you feel about anything anymore because you never tell me anything! So how the hell am I supposed to know how hard it is for you when you act like nothing is even wrong?"

Casey said nothing.

"Will you tell me something?" He pleaded with her. "Anything,"

"I can't watch my mother marry your father with her being completely oblivious to us,"

"I said- no pleaded, to tell them. I wanted to tell them right away but you said it'd hurt your mom too much. Do you think that she would like to see you hurting as much as you are now?"

"No, but I wasn't going to take her day away from her," her excuse was.

"And we could've told her and my dad about us from day one, but did you want to? No, you didn't." He half shouted at her, "I mean I would have thought that you would have wanted to tell you mom right away, I mean you _are_ Casey after all,"

His lame attempt of a joke seemed to work because Casey fought back a small smile.

She knew he was right about that. She was always doing the right thing and she knew that she should have told her mother about her and Derek from day one to save them from all the heart break in the end of it all.

"I didn't want to hurt my mom," she said again.

"Yes, I get it, you didn't want to hurt your mom," Derek repeated tiredly, "Now tell me the real reason why you have made this worse than it is,"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was afraid to tell him the reason why she wasn't giving in to him.

"Do you have any idea how it felt to walk in and to see you kissing some other girl?" She asked him.

"Oh, don't even bring that shit up again, Casey, God. I've apologized for that over a million times, what more do you want from me?"

Casey shut her eyes and when she opened them, Derek was standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Casey, for hurting you like I did," he continued.

"You'll hurt me again," she accused.

"No I won't."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

It was true, how did Casey know that Derek wasn't going to hurt her again, and how the hell could she put herself through that again?

Derek said nothing. He simply cupped the side of her neck and kissed her softly.

"You're just gonna have to trust me,"

--

"So let me get this straight," George said to them, "you two used to be together?"

"Yeah," Derek said to his dad.

"And now you two wanna get back together," Nora said.

"In so many words," Casey said with red cheeks. "Look, mom, I'm sorry for not saying anything before about it but I just couldn't..."

"Casey,"

"I know, I can usually tell you everything but I was waiting for the right time to tell you about him in the beginning but then he screwed up and then I find out you're getting married to a man I've never met and then the next thing I know, Derek is gonna be my new step brother," Casey sighed, "mom I still love him,"

"Derek," his dad said to him, "you two really dated?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, "but I just wanna say, if you and Nora aren't opposed to it then, you're just gonna have to deal with it because I love her too; I never stopped,"

George looked at his son and then at his soon to be step daughter if he was lucky enough to get married before the day ended and he sighed.

"What if this doesn't work out?"

"Trust me, dad, it's gonna work, I lost her once and I'm not gonna be a jackass again and mess it up,"

And the four occupants of the room were completely unaware of the fact that there were three eavesdroppers outside the door.

"What are they saying?" Lizzie whispered right into Edwin's ear by accident.

"Shh," he shushed her.

"Oh, hell no, you did not just tell me to shh," Lizzie snapped.

"Shh," he said again.

"Both you shut your friggen gobs," Marti snapped, looking back at them. "I'm trying to-"

"Eavesdrop?" A voice finished for her.

Marti looked behind her and saw Derek and Casey looking back at her. She laughed nervously, "Smerek," she then launched herself to him in a tight hug around his middle, "I missed you so much," she cried out, dramatically.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Marti,"

"Okay," she sighed, removing herself from her brother, "I was eavesdropping, but I wasn't the only one,"

"Yeah, but it was you're idea," Lizzie said.

"Hey, don't blame her," Edwin snapped.

"Yeah, if you really think about it, it's all Casey's fault, no offence," Marti said.

"You're gonna stand there in you're little emo crap and blame my sister when it was your _brother_ who cheated on her in the first place? Oh, hell no!" Lizzie defended her sister.

Edwin watched wide eyed as the two girls battled it out until he noticed that Derek and Casey were just paying attention to each other.

"Dad and Nora are cool with it?" Edwin asked causing the girls to stop arguing.

"Huh?" They both asked.

"Long story short," Derek said, "they're cool with it,"

"You're all good now?" A voice asked.

Casey looked and saw Vikki, Amy and Sam with bright smiled on their faces.

"Yeah," Casey nodded.

Amy squealed and clapped her hands. "I knew it!"

"Calm down spaz," Vikki said, "yes, we're all excited for Derek and Casey to get back together,"

"Yeah, but we got a wedding to finish," Derek said, "Dad! Time to get married!" He shouted, banging on the door.

--

This time there was no call for a stop. There was no one to walk away. And there was no one at the wedding who didn't know about Derek and Casey.

And when their parents said 'I do', everyone clapped.

And after an hour, Derek sat down next to Casey and she smiled at him.

"So, I heard that this guy wants to dance with you," Derek said to her.

"Oh, really,"

"Yeah, but he's too chicken to ask you,"

"Maybe I should ask him then," she said to him, catching onto his little game.

"Or you can forget about him and dance with me,"

She smiled and nodded. Derek grabbed her hand and led her to the hardwood panel on the sand and danced to the slow music.

"So, I was thinking, when we get back to school-"

"I don't wanna rush things,' Derek interrupted her. "I just got you back for real this time, I don't wanna do anything to risk losing you,"

"Derek, you're not gonna lose me," she said to him, "I think that you've screwed up too many times to do anything to lose me,"

"Funny," he muttered.

"I didn't mean to make up mad or anything but it's just what I feel,"

"I really am sorry though," he said to her.

"Derek,"

"Alright," he said to her. He was about to say something else but was stopped by her mouth.

She kissed him softly.

"Say it," she whispered to him, after breaking the kiss.

"I love you,"

"Say it again," she said smiling.

"I love you," he said smirking.

She leaned in a kissed him again and Derek broke it.

"Now you say it,"

"I love you, too," she said to him.

"Again,"

She giggled, "Derek,"

"Hey, I wanna hear it again,"

She rolled her eyes, "I love you,"

He leaned in and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and then they heard it.

"It's about freakin' time!"

Derek looked behind him and saw Ralph.

"Ralphie!"

"I couldn't miss G-Vents wedding," He said smirking.

After a quick man hug, they heard Marti speaking in a microphone.

"Okay, people, settle down,

She was no longer in the dress that Nora had picked for the wedding. She was now in a denim skirt with the pockets showing at the bottom, her hair a neat mess, and of course, her signature mark, a zebra striped shirt.

She tapped her bare foot, waiting for everyone to pay attention to her and she sighed. She saw Derek look at Casey and kiss her.

"Smerek, stop making out with Casey and get up here," she snapped at him, making everyone chuckle.

Derek kissed Casey one more time before he walked up to the stage.

"That means you too, Ralphie,"

He groaned and followed Derek. Marti tossed Ralph drum sticks and a sheet of paper. He read it and then tossed it. She smirked when he sat on the drums and did a quick drum solo. When he ended it, there was an applause and he smiled.

"Okay, so you obviously know that Derek and Casey are back together, which is great but sorry Derek, today isn't about you," she said smirking. "Today is about celebrating the love of my dad, George Venturi, to his new wife, a new mother to myself, Edwin and Derek, Nora. And I'm really happy that my dad found Nora because before her, he was a trainwreck."

George looked at Nora and she smiled before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Kinda like someone else I know," Marti continued. "And because that someone else I know begged me to sing him this song, I'm pretty much stuck singing it right now, so..."

Derek then started playing the music that he helped Marti write and he looked in the audience. Casey was smiling at him with love in her eyes and right then he knew that they were going to be just fine.

--

Two years later...

Derek was sitting behind the monitor, watching his actors on the set.

"_No, you tell me why I'm in this book of yours," the brunette on screen demanded from the darker male in front of her._

"_I don't know," he said._

_She took his notebook and started hitting his shoulders with it._

"_Look! I have no idea why you're on every single page," he said to her, "all I know is that I'm supposed to find you," he snatched the book back and flipped open to a page, "and we're supposed to find this little girl,"_

_The brunette looked at the picture and then back at him._

"_Or what?"_

"_Or our kind is in great jeopardy,"_

"Cut!" Derek shouted. The lights turned on and Derek moved from behind the camera. He smirked. "Daniel, Nicole, that's all for today, you guys can leave,"

They nodded and Derek walked back to his crew.

"You know, you could have been a little more easy with the notebook," Daniel said to her.

"How would you feel if someone had sketches of you in a notebook, watching and documenting every little personal moment you had?"

"You don't have any personal moments with me, you sleep with me,"

She scoffed and walked away.

"Derek, this is great," his producer said to him.

"A lot of hard work," he said. "You guys can take off too,"

Derek was the last one to leave the set. He turned around to admire the beauty it held for him and he smirked.

He slid the metal door shut and locked it before he got into his truck and took off.

--

Casey was waiting outside a Starbucks, reading the latest tabloid on her director husband and she shook her head. This week, he was secretly dating his leading lady and last week he was living a double life. She flipped the page and smiled when she read about his second film in the works.

Is first film won so many awards, he was shocked.

She closed the magazine and sipped on her juice.

"Hello, beautiful," a voice said to her. She turned around and smiled. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he crouched down and nuzzled her flat stomach with his nose, "and hello to you too,"

"Honey, you know it's just the size of a pea right?" Casey asked him.

"Babe," he mocked, "a pea? That's it?"

He smirked and kissed her once more before he sat across from her. He rolled his eyes when he saw the magazine with his face on the cover.

"So what am I doing this week?" He asked his wife.

"Oh, well, you're secretly dating Nikki,"

"Impossible," he said, "Nikki is sleeping with Danny,"

"De-rek,"

"Well, they're not exactly quiet," he said to her, "so what's your news?"

"The producers of _Sex and the City_ want to make a spin off from my book," she said, smiling at him.

Derek then got up from the chair and pulled her up in a tight hug.

"That's great," he said, smiling at her.

He leaned down and kissed her softly and then Casey whined.

"It's Liz, she says she's got some news for me or something," she said breaking the kiss and pulling out her phone, "hey Liz," she rested her hand on Derek's chest and her eyes grew wide, "you and Ed are what?"

"What," Derek asked her.

"Since when?"

"Yeah, since when? What?"

"Have you told mom," Casey asked through her phone, "well tell Ed to call Derek and you guys need to tell the parents,"

"Okay, what is going on?" Derek asked his wife after she hung up the phone. His phone suddenly rang and he answered. "Ed, what's up?" He nodded, "What?"

He nodded and snapped his phone shut.

"Well, we can't give him shit for dating his step sister," he said smirking, "his brother is married to his,"

Casey laughed and nodded.

"Who'da thunk, we got back together on a random hook up," he said to her.

"Maybe not so random," she said to him.

* * *

**See? I just couldn't find the right ending.**


End file.
